


Stolen Moments

by Vixx2pointOh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angry Sex, Cupcakes, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freckles, Glorious Trash, He did what where?!, Honey, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, NO NAMES like ever, OMGAH, PPS I love you, Poor maid, Rain, Red Velvet, Red red wine, Showers, Sorry Not Sorry, Stemily Killed Me, Sushi, What Have I Done, stemily - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx2pointOh/pseuds/Vixx2pointOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stemily...<br/>This is Trash.<br/>Don't read this if you don't like trash.<br/>I mean no harm by this.<br/>It's a story.</p><p>A series of stolen moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DISCLAIMER

**Author's Note:**

> There are accomplices to this.  
> They know who they are...."do it" they said, so I did.
> 
> Tav, Mr Q, Smkn... you know what you did.

 

 

 

 

This is just a story.

I mean no disrespect.

It will not be written like a story as such, but rather as the title suggests a series of moments that follow on from each other.

If you don't like trash, I suggest you move on.

 

If you do like trash... read on.

 

 You may notice I don't use names and write with vagueness.  This is a conscious writing choice, think of it like I'm telling you a secret....


	2. DISCLAIMER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinese, cupcakes, House of Cards and other stuff...

_I’ll be home in like 5_

He read the message on his phone for what would have been the 10 th  time. His breath was heavy, his eyes were fixed, but his head was unfocused. He needed to pick something up, but she was out.

They had just got done with filming an hour earlier, he had gone home first to clean up. Home to his empty house, empty bed, empty life. His brow furrowed again, he didn’t even realise he was doing it – she would point it out to him with her full and kind smile “ _you’re doing it again”_ she would laugh, playfully pushing her finger into his cheek, it would always make him smile – _she_ always made him smile.

He sighed heavily, he often did when he thought about her, she had captivated him in the most charming of ways, it should be something exciting but circumstances meant it was a feeling he had to quell, bury under the responsibility of a different life.

A tap on the window beside him made him jump.

She saw his reaction and smiled. Her hand waved back and forth at him, her door key looped over her index finger.

He stepped from the car.

“Sorry, I was starved” she smiled holding up the brown paper bag full of more Chinese food than she could possibly eat

He followed her up the stairs, following the path of her lingering perfume. It was a scent he knew well, it smelled like apples and flowers, he didn’t know the brand and he didn’t know the name, but he knew the smell.

She turned to him, her lips still painted a rich pink from filming. She must have stayed behind after he left which was not unusual, she was the light in every room people couldn’t help but flock to her.

“You want to come inside, have some food? I have red wine” she smiled, her stunning blue eyes dancing across his.

 _No_ is what he should have said.

“Yes” is what he said, better than going home to an empty, dark house.

She smiled, a genuine smile that echoed her joy at his answer.

Truth was she had purposely bought too much in the hopes he would share it with her. She couldn’t help herself, she saw him in a light many missed. He was genuine, thoughtful, articulate and witty. He brought a sense of stability to her that deep down she craved, but knew it wasn’t for her to have. Only, when they kissed it felt more real than it had with anyone else, on or off screen.

Little moments were precious to her, from the moment he clasped her hand in his, unscripted and honest, to the times they would hover after a kiss – that split second when the crew around them disappeared into the background, when they both toyed with the idea of saying screw it and giving into the carnal desire that was right there at the very tip of them.

She opened the door, they stepped inside in silence.

It felt a little awkward, which was world’s apart from how they felt on screen. They were able to act how they felt when the camera was rolling and no one would blink an eye, it was acting...only it wasn’t. They both knew it, but neither spoke the words. Afraid that once they were spoken they couldn’t be taken back.

She put the food on the table, he leant closer to spy what she had got. His strong body was so close she could smell the soap he had used. She breathed in without thinking, she knew the smell. In character she would lean in, kiss an arm, stroke his face – all things she was thinking about doing right now.

“Plates or no plates?” she smiled, skating her fingers up his arm, a touch she started without thinking, but couldn’t pull herself away from.

The corner of his mouth curved, her hand was on his arm and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. The unspoken words in their looks, in their touches and in their brief moments where their eyes met – not as characters but as people, real life people who for just a moment allowed themselves to imagine that fantasy.

“No plates” he replied, a glint flickering in his eyes when he realised they were alone, no one to tell of things they saw, moments they witnessed – they were alone, together alone. For just a moment the world made sense.

They carried the food to the chocolate brown couch and each took and end, their legs overlapping in the middle. She playfully toyed with his feet, her feet pushing his legs, vying for more room even though his legs were in more need of the room than hers.

They talked, about nothing in particular – scenes from the day, the script for the next, the weather, TV shows, all incredibly simple things spoken with ease and comfort as their feet – without them even noticing – became entwined together.

“You want a drink?” he asked placing the white cardboard container on the coffee table

“Wine, in the fridge” she answered leaning back against the arm of the chair and using the chopsticks to point to the fridge, her back arched against the couch, lifting her shirt just enough to show him a strip of her soft naked skin.

“Mmmm hmm” he replied padding over to the fridge. He knew where she kept the glasses so he was back on the couch quickly with two glasses and the bottle of red she had opened last night.

“You’re not supposed to keep red wine in the fridge” he laughed, pinching her leg in the spot just on the underside of her knee, the spot he knew she was ticklish.

She kicked out at him, laughing “I suppose you think yourself an expert”

Her laugh was endearing, invoking in him a sense of peace that was often lacking in his life. It was like a ray of sunshine piercing through a rain cloud. It was almost magical.

“Well, seeing as you mention it, yes” he laughed with boyish vigour “Yes I am”

He winked as she sat up, scooching closer to him, her legs now draped over his lap as he sat back against the couch, closer than he was before.

“You have to try this” she announced with an unreserved joyous exclamation he found more than a little appealing.

She balanced the piece of chicken on the chopsticks, and leant closer offering him the food. His mouth opened, her eyes smiled as she placed the food just inside.

“Good yes?” she nodded, her soft blond hair falling against her youthful complexion.

He returned the nod as his hand grazed against her bare arm as he reached for his glass. The moment moved in slow motion, their bodies so close, so hungry for the other it was instinctual that his hand took the opportunity to touch just a bit of her again on its return. Instinctual that her shoulder dropped just a bit to push her body closer to his chest.

 _Instinctively_.

“You want to watch something?” she sighed, unable to put any distance between them

He nodded, the connection between them almost too strong to pull away from, but they should, _he_ should.

“House of Cards?” her eyes still locked on his, her teeth lightly sucking in her bottom lip, the pink now ever so slightly faded he noticed.

Another nod, he was struggling to speak, afraid of what words might slip out.

She turned on the TV, turning her back to him but still so close that her golden hair bounced across his nose as she turned.

She turned her body to sit parallel with him, her legs tucked up to the side under her. His body slouched into hers as the ate, drank and watched with casual running commentary. A back and forth that was like a old married couple... _did you see that? I can’t believe that happened? Ooh this is good?_

A hand lingered on a knee, a head rested against a shoulder, an arm wrapped behind a back.

The time flew by, it was later than expected, but neither was moving.

Dinner was eaten, the wine was almost gone and they had watched 3 episodes.

“Cupcakes” she exclaimed slapping his thigh

He looked at her perplexed, there had to be more to that sentence.

“I have some, you want one” she was as excited as a child, but it was beautiful and it was intoxicating

He nodded with an enthusiasm that matched hers.

She practically leapt off the couch and into the kitchen, returning with two beautifully frosted chocolate and vanilla cupcakes.

“You didn’t make these” he teased taking one from her hands

She pouted like a hurt puppy taking a seat again beside him. He caught himself staring at her as she wiped the frosting onto her finger and then licked her finger gingerly.

He watched for longer than he needed but he was intrigued and mesmerized.

In simple moments she took his breath away.

She caught his gaze, her mouth turning up into a smile, a smile that silently spoke the words _I feel that way too_.

He saw the gleam in her eyes, a happy glow dancing in a sea of blue.

She ran her finger through the frosting, her eyes focused on his. She knew every fleck of colour in the iris, she knew the crease the left side got when he was thinking, she knew the way they always gave away when he was about to laugh, she knew a home in those eyes, a home of warmth and comfort.

With a flick of her finger the frosting landed on his nose, their eyes broke away as they laughed, her hand resting on his shoulder.

He shook his head in mock disapproval, his index finger extended to point at the frosting “you’ll need to remove this”.

Forgetting the rules that encased them, she leant in close and put her lips to his nose, her tongue skating in circles across it, the warmth of her breath so close against his skin it sent a wave of anticipation up his spine and every reservation he had spent years building up was like Jericho’s wall toppling down around him.

She felt his hand move to the small of her back, rested as it had done many times in character, but this time a spark, a spark felt before but never acted upon. Something so subtle but so intense it was as though the earth itself was bending to its force.

A kiss, just a small one, a soft, tender kiss placed against his cheek. A kiss, just a small one, that started an avalanche.

A touch from his hand, skin against skin as it rose up her back between her shirt and her soft supple skin. A touch, his finger mapping out a trail known only to him. He knew her, when he closed his eyes as he slept alone he traced the same path in his dreams, he knew her.

Her hands touched with trepidation either side of his neck, her thumb rolling against the sides of his jawline, his stubble grazing them softly.

Her body was almost trembling against his, she was weak to him, he was the strong one, but she could sense from his eyes he had no strength left, no will to fight this, no desire to stop it. A kiss, just a kiss.

Their lips met softly at first, hesitant, unsure. It took but a moment for that hesitation to melt away, the kiss was deeper now, lustful, needing. Her hands pulling his head closer, his arms holding her body tightly against his. She was atop his lap now, her head above his, her legs either side of his rocking hips against him. His breath was rapid, heated. He needed her.

His hand drove up either side of her, taking her black cotton t-shirt with them. He pulled it from her, her soft hair spread out across her naked shoulders, the delicate black satin bra the only thing covering her. He removed his own white t-shirt, his naked chest taking her by surprise. She was use to seeing the scars, the tattoos but those were gone now, all that was left was the smooth, defined body of a man she wanted.

Not a word was spoken between then as he lay her down on the couch, his body hovering above hers, watching every subtle movement she made as her hands danced across his biceps. His head fell down to her, his lips pursing softly against the skin of her stomach. She sighed her inhibitions away as his mouth made a path up her silky soft body.

He was drinking her in with every touch, every taste heightening his arousal. He didn’t have to stop himself this time. Her hips writhed against him, her back arching at his soft, drawn out kisses. His hot breath tingling against her.

A soft moan escaped her pillowy lips as her groomed nails scraped across his back.

His path had led to her neck. His body rolled against her, the pressure of his strong frame against her slender one, pushing the breath from her lungs. She loved the way that felt, the strength he brought to a space, she had often allowed herself to melt into his arms, safe, where any worry or anxiety she tried to hide from the world would banish. Just a moment in his arms was a moment she was safe.

His kisses were heavy against her neck, afraid for the moment someone would yell cut, or he would wake up. He was longing for her, craving any and every minute he had now, unafraid, unrepentant, unbridled.

He felt her lips against his ear lobe, whispering in breaths wet against his skin.

She eased him up, her back lifted from the couch. He held her there with ease as she reached around her back and removed the only material that separated their skin. The black bra fell to the floor as her lips pushed against his, hungry for more.

They lay back down together, the pace still slow and deliberate. Every touch, every kiss, every glance heightening the pressure building inside them. He pulled away, just a bit, eager to see her, to see her as he hadn’t before. Gently his hand rubbed her arms in a manner that was befitting to the fondness he had for her .

His eyes searched her body, taking snapshots in his mind of every curve, every dip and every freckle. Like a painter studies his model, he was transfixed.

“I, I, I’m sorry” he breathed standing up, his hands wringing against each other

Her eyes followed his as she stood in front of him, just a girl who wanted a stolen moment with a guy, no complications, no regrets.

Her chest rose and fell, begging him with her eyes to feel the same way. She bit her lip and took a chance. She undid the fly of her dark wash skinny jeans and slid them down her legs. She kicked them to the side and stood before him, open and vulnerable but alive.

His eyes couldn’t look away from her, standing in front of him, no illusions, just her in her black and white, lace-trimmed panties, perfect in every way.

Without dropping his eyes from her, he removed his own trousers. Reservations fell away, kicked to the side. There was nothing for him elsewhere, just a dotted line for him to sign on. But standing in front of him was everything he wanted, everything he needed. She was there.

His hand slipped around the back of her head, sliding through her hair, he stepped forward and pulled her closer. The kiss was needy, desperate, he wanted her in every aspect. She kissed him back in equal parts. He was all she wanted, his strength his passion.

He lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. The heated kiss between them, back and forth, vying for control, brimming with passion.

He carried her through the apartment, his hands rubbing against her barely covered bottom, grasping at it, it’s softness driving him wild.

They fell onto the bed together, their hands ravishing each other in hastened pleasure, their lips tasting each other.

_No regrets._

They were naked now, their breathing rapid, their bodies pushing up against each other, skin sliding against skin, wet with sweat, hungry for more.

He brushed the hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, a moment that was removed from the hastened needing they had been scouting. It was a kiss, just a kiss, a kiss that told her everything she needed to hear. This was more than a moment for him. She smiled softly letting him know everything he needed to hear. This was more than a moment for her.

He entered her gently at first. Her hips lifted eagerly drawing him in further. He delved deeper, a breathy moan breaking free from her lips. He groaned as he felt her body grip around him, pulling, teasing, writhing under him. He buried his face into her neck as his paced quickened.

She gripped at his shoulders, her body quivering under his. Breathing him in as he licked and kissed the side of her neck. Her legs tightened around him as his thrust went deeper, pushing her into the pillows, the headboard banging against the wall with rapid succession.

He breathed her name into her ear.

She needed to hear that as her release came in unison with his. She held him inside her as his body twitched above her.

_No regrets._

They lay under the sheets, staring at each other in a light they hadn’t allowed themselves to before.

He brushed her hair behind her ear and ran a finger down her face, her neck and shoulder.

He wanted to stay in that moment forever, but he couldn’t. She smiled softly, sat up against him and kissed his shoulder tenderly. She knew he had to go.

He slid from the bed, putting on his briefs. She lay back down, breathing in the smell of his soap left on the pillow beside her.

He collected his clothes from the apartment along with one more thing.

He came back into the bedroom, eyeing up the form she cut under the sheet.

He leant down, kissing her lips lovingly and placed a cupcake on the table beside the bed.

“I’m sorry, I have to go” he smiled

She nodded, her lip folded into her mouth, her eyes shining up at him. It was ok, she knew he had to.

He sighed peacefully as he walked away, their fingers entwined with each other until they could no longer reach. She mouthed “bye” as she sat her body under the sheets.

She smiled as she looked at the cupcake he had left behind for her. A bright, unabashed smile that summarised the joy she was radiating.

He was halfway down the road when his phone beeped. He looked down and smiled at the words scrolled across the screen _“PS thanks for the cupcake, PPS I love you”_

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sushi and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi, phone call, trailers and darkness...

She kicked her black boots through the gravel on the path in front of her, covering the toe in a thin veil of dust.

She wasn’t herself, her head was full of thoughts that she wanted to leave. As she stood in front of the fogged up mirror earlier this morning, brushing her damp hair, droplets from her shower still glistening on her naked skin it had fallen over her like a foreboding cloud – she had made a mistake.

They had made a mistake.  
She never wanted to be _that_ girl.  
It had been a mistake.

Still, as she studied a particular stone that had come under her gaze she couldn’t help but think of it as a _beautiful_ mistake.

Somehow though today she would have to face him, unaware if he too was feeling as she was.

* * *

 

The morning sun cast a beautiful glow across the trailer, dancing its fresh orange-yellow rays across the vanity of the compact bathroom.

He had managed barely 3 hours sleep the night before and his eyes showed it. He could still feel her on his fingertips, still see the way her body moved underneath him and he could still taste her lips on his. In any other circumstance it would have been a beautiful memory, a moment worth remembering. But as he twisted the ‘for show’ platinum ring on his finger he knew he had made a mistake and it was only for her he had concern, she deserved more than he could offer.

* * *

 

They were close now, standing but a foot from each other, they had both read the script, they knew what they had to do. His hand touched hers a move she knew wasn’t called for, but regardless her hand folded into his and for just a moment they were alone. Alone in a room full of eyes.

* * *

 

Three separate people had asked her if she was ok, friends who had noticed the light behind her eyes dimmed slightly. Did they know? Could they sense a change in her? Could they feel the inner turmoil she was subjugating herself to – the craving to have him take her again versus the guilt afterwards? Was it obvious?

She took the plate of sushi and stared at it like it would provide an answer. The day had been long, evening was brimming and they had told her to go home. Perhaps she should have, but as she took the food into her trailer she just felt the need to stay here, where she mistakenly thought she could hide from the world.

* * *

 

“Why can’t I talk to her?” he sighed down the crisp phone line, which had always marvelled him given the distance

“It’s not a good time, I’m busy” the voice on the other end snipped back

“I’m not asking to talk to you, I’m asking to talk to her” he could feel the vein on his temple rising, hot blood filling it. He was struggling and he needed his one true north in life, he needed to hear her little voice to maintain any ounce of strength.

The phone line went dead. She had hung up. He called again, the number committed to his memory. It rang engaged. She had taken it off the hook.

“Fuck” he roared, throwing the corded phone across his trailer in a moment of frustrated anger before his head fell into his hands and he wept, bitter and pained tears, into his hands.

* * *

 

She pulled down the blinds of the trailer, perhaps if she kept them drawn and the lights off people would assume she had gone home and she could stay quietly in the dark room reading a book by flashlight under the covers like she would as a girl after bedtime. Perhaps she should have gone home, but home now reminded her of him, reminded her of what she wanted but was not hers to take. No, here, with her sushi and her flashlight she could hide in secret.

Secrets and sushi.

She unzipped the dress she was wearing and let it fall to the floor. She had always been more comfortable that way. Her being naked was refreshing, it made her feel alive. She was not timid or embarrassed by it, it had a weird way of making her feel like she was shedding the day when she shed her clothes and today, she needed to shed the day.

The bra was the last to come off, she sighed, it was always a relief to get that off. She rubbed the underside of her breast, the thing had being tighter than she realised and had left an indent.

 

The door of the trailer swung open.

She had forgotten to lock it.

Shit, she spun around as he looked up.

They both realised it at the same time, even in the falling evening light you could tell - she was naked.

 

“Shit, sorry” he stammered, stepping in further instead of backwards like he had intended.

“Fuck” she cursed under her breath searching for anything to cover herself “close the door” she stammered, holding the dress from before haphazardly against her now shaking body.

He did, closing them inside.

“I meant with you on the other side of it” she breathed, still searching the trailer with her eyes for something that would be better equipped to maintain any dignity she might scrape back.

“Sorry, I’ll go” he almost whimpered, a tone she had not heard from him before. She could tell something was bothering him and she had a pretty good idea what that something was.

“It’s fine, stay, just pass me that” she pointed towards a silk bathrobe hanging on a hook on the back of the door.

He took it from the hook, running the soft fabric through his hands and taking a step forward to pass it to her.

He turned his head as she took it from him, a classic sign of respect that did not go unnoticed by her.

 

With his eyes firmly closed and his back almost turned fully towards her she dropped the dress covering her and wrapped the soft fabric robe delicately around her body. When she was assured it was fastened tightly she spoke up “Did you need something?” a choice of words that meant very little but she was unsure what exactly she should say.

“I thought you’d gone home” he sighed as she leant over and switched on a lamp.

“That was kind of the point of sitting in the dark” she shrugged “but you were doing some breaking and entering” she finished, the corner of her mouth folding up into a smile. She couldn’t suppress them when he was around.

“I just needed to use your phone” his face was expressionless

She wanted to ask him if he was okay, she wanted to bring his eyes up to hers and apologise, she wanted to feel him close as she hugged him, she wanted to do something – anything, but none of that seemed appropriate right now.

But maybe she should say something, the silence was deafening.

 

“But we should talk” he filled the silence with the words she was dreading.

She didn’t mean to screw her face up, she didn’t mean let him see the flickering resentment in her eyes. This was not her, this was not who she wanted to be, but she knew those words meant giving up on something she didn’t want to.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to say anything, I get it, it was a mistake, it’s fine, we can pretend like it never happened, it’s fine” she was acutely aware she had said ‘fine’ a lot more than required

He went to speak, to reiterate what she said, but that was a lie, like much of his crumbling life, telling her it was a mistake was a lie.

He felt his chest rising, truth and lies stuck in his throat, unsure which would emerge the winner. She was staring at him, he was staring at her, locked together in a silence that was tormenting.

 _The truth?_ He didn’t regret a single thing, it was more than a passing moment, he felt himself falling in love with her, he wanted her, he needed her, he would give just about anything to be with her.

 _The lie?_ He regretted the moment, it was a mistake, a mistake that should never happen again.

The two sides were fighting a loosing battle because whatever he said there would be casualties – there wouldn’t be a winner.

 

He turned, locked the trailer door and took a slow and deliberate step forward.

Life is about decisions, he had made his.

His hand brushed the side of her neck, calmly, slowly, purposefully. Her hair fell around his hand encasing it. Another step forward, he could see her shoulders falling, easing at his touch.

His head leaned in, his lips poised just above hers. His eyes searched hers it wasn’t a mistake.

She mouthed his name, her eyes inflicting the questioning of it. _Was he sure?_ Once could be written off as a mistake, a second time was an action they couldn’t come back from.

  
She caught his nod before he came the rest of the way, his lips on hers in a soft, almost troubled way. Life was about choices. He chose her.

She kissed him back, her body falling into his. She felt him relax against her weight, the tenderness of her kiss dispelling the trepidation in his. Life was about decisions. She had made hers.

 

They stumbled backwards in the room, knocking the table with the only light source. She reached over it, switching it off. This would be their secret, alone in the dark where no one could find them, they had made a choice together. A secret love song dedicated to them alone.

He made short work of his clothes, dropping them to the floor with careless abandonment.

He fell over the arm of the couch taking her tumbling with him. She cracked a smile, a refreshing glimpse into her soul that even in the dark he could feel it’s light.

They shuffled down the couch, he was now naked beneath her, her legs either side of him. He ran his hands up her thighs, they were like warm pillows made of the softest silk and the mere feeling of them in his hands made him breathless.

She could feel him growing beneath her, between her.

She took each end of the tie on the robe she was still wearing and placed them in his hands. She was his to unwrap. Her blue eyes were a storm of emotion until she felt the tug on the ties. He made his choice.

The robe opened, slithers of the lights outside the trailer dancing across her skin, illuminating her curves, the sight of them innocently beautiful to him. She was unlike anyone else.

 

They swam over each other’s bodies, taking precious moments to hover, to basket in each other. His mouth encasing her body with warm, unrepentant kisses. She allowed him to study her intimately, every inch of her was open to him, unashamed.

He allowed her curious fingers to skip across him, she was engulfed in him, every wall was down, nothing between them was off limits. Completely, wholly they were in this.

 

The moments slipped by, she was a puppet in his hands, he was gentlemen in hers.

Breathless and satisfied they hugged each other not an ounce of remorse to be found. They had made their choice. This would be the start of their secrets, their beautiful, impassioned secret.

They realised the time that had escaped them when someone outside jiggled the door handle, then announced to another person with a flashlight that danced against the window panes, that there was no one here, they could lock up and leave.

She buried herself in the crease of his neck and muscular shoulder as an aid to make sure she stayed silent, his musk filling her senses.

“I guess we’re spending the night here” he whispered into her ear  
“I have sushi” she grinned scraping her teeth over her bottom lip

He watched her stand up, his hand unwilling to move from her thigh. She smiled walking away, he watched her with eyes filled with amorous appreciation.

He would never be able to forget her naked form in front of him and that was something he would remain ever grateful for.  
She returned with the plate and still not a stitch of clothing on. His eyes lapped it up, even in limited light she was a masterpiece.

 

They fell asleep together that night, huddled together on the bed. Each piece of him fitting perfectly with her. She fell asleep to him delicately stroking her arm under the blankets. He feel asleep in the warmth of her heartbeat which provided him with a sense a calm he had not felt in a long time.

And so begun the choice they made to hold each other in the dark, behind closed doors when the curtain falls. Wishing it could be different, but knowing it couldn’t be.

 

 **We keep behind closed doors**  
**Every time I see you, I die a little more**  
**Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls**  
**It'll never be enough**  
**It's obvious you're meant for me**  
**Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly**  
**Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep**  
**But I'll never show it on my face**

Little Mix - Secret Love Song


	4. Honey and Happenstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey, vodka, shower, cookies, happenstance and swearies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off - this is LONG, like crazy LONG but seeing as it all ties in to a "moment" I didn't want to split it. So make sure you have plenty of reading time available and that your trash pile is nice and comfy.
> 
> Secondly - this is verging on a little (maybe a lot) more explicit that those that have come before. You have been warned.
> 
> Thirdly - I'm not even sorry.... that is all.

_ _

  
_I’m stuck between what you’ve brought me and what I have_  
_Should I take a chance on this dangerously beautiful happenstance?_

-Untitled, Mr Q.

  
He heard the tiny knock of something tapping against the hotel room door. His brow furrowed as he checked the clock, 9:57pm. _Who in the world?_

He slid out from the covers, slipped pants over his briefs, muted the TV and walked purposefully to the hotel door.

He opened the door and was met with a black handbag rattling in front of him.  
She poked her head out from behind the handbag and shook it. It made a very distinctive sound – bottles.

“I raided my mini bar, let me in” she smiled, a bottle of rosè in the other hand.

He cracked a smirk as he stepped to the side to let her in. Instinctively he checked the hallway before closing the door and locking it.

They had spent a precariously dangerous amount of time behind closed doors since they woke up in the trailer together over a month ago. She was engulfing his every thought like she had made an imprint on every part of his being. Filming was on a break and they had both eagerly accepted the invitation to this particular convention, a decision which had led them to this moment in a hotel room with a treasure trove of mini bar goodies.

Before he had a chance to step away from the door she pounced on him, her body pushed up against him, perched up on her tippy toes, her forehead touching his, her nose gently rubbing over his and her lips so close he could feel every movement of them against his own.

The corner of her mouth turned up, her dimple beaming like a beacon of joy.  
“Hi” she whispered, her breath warm against his mouth her nose lingering on his.  
“Hi” he smiled back, his hands running down the length of her bare arms.

Her soft lips beckoned him teasing a kiss by barely grazing his lips then pulling back into playful smile.

He breathed an enamoured sigh – he did love it when she teased him so.

Their foreheads and noses still pressed together she smiled “do you want to see my stash?”

She went to move towards the table where she had placed the handbag full everything from the mini bar in her room.

He caught her arms, gently but with a strength that she appreciated. He couldn’t let her leave this embrace till he satisfied the thirst on his lips.

With a hunger that was stirring up from his deepest regions his lips pounced on hers, catching half her exhale in his mouth. Her hair tickled his fingers as his thumbs ran opposite paths across her collarbone with a pressure that made her intuitively moan his name.

She delicately scraped her teeth across his bottom lip, sucking it in towards her mouth before she broke aware from the kiss, playfully toying with the drawstring on his pants.

“I got some good stuff” she smiled, turning to walk towards the bag, dragging the drawstring in her hand like a leash.

After collecting the bag in her hands, she faced him and twisted the drawstring around her index finger, pulling him towards her. Her eyes were trained on his and her tongue was caught between her teeth as she smiled up at him.

She raised both eyebrows as he bent down to kiss her. She stopped his lips with a finger. She was toying with him again and he was still enjoying it.

She dropped the drawstring purposely sleeking her hand across the tent beginning to form in his pants. His lips parted, his eyes firmly locked on her as he jokingly shook his head in mock disapproving.

She emptied the contents of bag on the barely rumpled white linen of the large California king bed. Miniature bottles of vodka, rum, gin and various other top shelf alcoholic drinks toppled onto the bed amongst an array of nuts, pretzels, some form of bacon treat, a half a dozen individually wrapped cookies and a scattering of random accompaniments.

Her eyes widened, impressed with how much she was able to fit in that small bag. Holding the rosè in his eye line she smiled and announced that a lovely young waiter had just given it to her.

He was pretty sure she would have flashed that smile at him and gotten whatever she wanted. He almost felt sorry for the guy.

 _Almost_.

Something that had come from her bag caught his eye.  
“Why would you bring this?” he chuckled with mischievous eyes as he held up the travel-sized bottle of honey.  
She shrugged softly, the strap on her top slipping down her shoulder “You never know when you might need honey”

She took it from his hands, poured a drop onto her finger and slowly pushed it through her pouting lips, a smear of it staying on her un-glossed but supple lips.

She blinked up at him, and grinned “You just never know when it might come in handy”

Taking her chin with his hand he tilted her head up and slowly traced his tongue along the outline of her lips, the honey sweet on his taste buds, her breath shallow against his own deep sighs.  
His tongue made three circuits of her mouth, savouring each taste of honey he got until he was sure it was all gone. His lips lingered barely above hers as he softly spoke “You just never know”

Her fingers ran over the ridges of his pectorals, savouring each second they spent following a path of their own design.

“You have no shirt on” she smiled, a painted white nail flicking over his hardened nipple.  
He nodded slowly, unsure where she was going with that tidbit of information.  
“Fair is fair” she whispered in his ear, slipping the straps of her black chiffon top down her lightly freckled shoulders.

She pulled her flowing hair to one side, holding it back with one hand as she turned her back on him and gestured for him to finish the task.

His large fingers fumbled with the delicate covered buttons. Her skin was soft under them as he threaded the first one through the small loop. The second one took less time and the third was barely a task.

She shuffled her shoulders and before his eyes the top floated down her body to the floor. She stepped out of the circle the top had formed on the floor. She bent down, fully aware his eyes had fallen to her short skirt – now barely covering her ass, taking the discarded top in her hands she rubbed it up his chest, the fabric erotically tickling his skin or, he thought, perhaps it was the scent of her on it, gliding closer to his nose that was playing the game on his senses.

She was driving him crazy and they were both still mostly dressed. She had been flirting with him all day, perhaps dangerously so. Touching his shoulder in gest, wearing that outfit, whispering into his ear something that couldn’t be repeated in any form of company (polite or otherwise) and that little lip bite that she did that would drive him wild any moment of the day. She knew each button of his to push and she took extreme delight in doing so.

For his part he was not innocent, he had placed a sly hand against her ass during a photo op, gently cupping it, and a less than gentle squeeze had made her laugh an exuberant laugh that caught a few people’s attention.

But that was then and this was now.

He didn’t even realise he had closed his eyes to let the moment seep in and when he opened them, she was standing before him, her skirt riding up her thighs a little, a hand gently coaxing it back down and now a gap of beautifully exposed skin between her waistband and the underside of the black lace that scalloped the edges of the bra enveloping her perfectly shaped breasts. Small goose bumps littered her rising chest up to her virtually bare shoulders which were sporadically touched with wisps of blond hair that had fallen forward.

He took a moment to appreciate it, to fully appreciate the thing of absolute beauty in front of him.  
“Are you cold?” he asked, his hand stroking the skin just above the waistband on her skirt.  
“A little” she nodded, the sweetness in her voice bringing forth a protector mandate from him  
He searched around the room with his eyes, stopping at a white shirt hung over the back of an arm chair.  
He lay his hands on it and slipped it up her arms and onto her shoulders, smoothing it down against her.  
“It looks good on you” he admired, the shirt bellowing around her small frame.  
“I’ll drink to that” she grinned bouncing onto the bed, propping her head up on her clenched hand.  
“Pick your poison” she continued drawing her free hand over the contents still spilled out on the bed.

He lay down on the bed parallel to her. He picked up the whiskey and tipping the bottle towards her he smiled “your turn”

She burrowed her finger into her lips and mumbled quietly to herself before picking up the vodka.  
“Now we drink” she smiled twisting the top off between her delicate fingers.  
They took a swig together and she coughed on the bitter vodka.  
“Fuck, that’s nasty” she laughed, throwing her head back in exaggerated disgust.

He chuckled as he took another sip – his wasn’t so bad.  
“A game?” she smiled stroking a finger across his hand laid on the bed.  
“What did you have in mind?” he felt himself shift absently closer to her, sending the remaining bottles rolling towards him.

She fidgeted with the collar of his shirt she was wearing allowing him flickering peeks of her bare shoulder.  
“Ummm” she drew out the mmm sound, sending a shiver spiking up his spine as he watched her lips dance around the sound.  
“Where is your wallet?” she grinned sliding off the bed, her skirt riding up as she went

His hand coyly when to grab hers but her fingers merely scraped past his.

“Pant’s pocket, on the chair”  
She padded over there, playfully accentuating the sway of her hips as she went.

She returned from his wallet with a hand full of quarters and a cup she had retrieved from his mini bar counter.

She placed the cup on the carpeted floor, the pattern of which was like a brown and blue chessboard. With a quarter between her fingers, she kneeled on the bed next to him, her hips daringly close to his crotch.

“If I get this in the cup from here, you drink and do what I ask, deal?” she smiled, purposely skating the coin along his navel line  
“And if you miss?”  
Her lips folded into a smirk “Then I drink” she leaned in towards his ear “and do what you ask” her voice trailed off to a soft whisper.

She scooted him back on the bed, positioning herself in front of him, cross legged a look of absolute concentration etched on her face.

As he lay beside her he gently folded back the corner of the white shirt exposing a slither of soft bare skin. He kissed it tenderly, making her twitch.

“No distracting me, that’s not fair” she laughed, elbowing him very nearly in his face.  
“Alright” he smiled raising his hands in surrender

She balanced the coin bridged between her middle finger and thumb and flicked it. It landed squarely in the cup and she cheered in unabashed delight.

He laughed boyishly as he tried to shush her – very well aware there were people next door who might hear her.

She cupped her mouth, stopping herself from laughing as she widened her eyes and raised her brows.  
Knowing the terms of the game he swallowed back a drink then, sitting up from the bed, questioned “What is it you ask?”  
“Pants” she grinned “I. Want. Your. Pants” she pulled back the elastic and let go, letting it snap against his lower abdomen.

He took another drink then turned her and guided her slowly to the edge of the bed, perching her on it. Leaning down with his hands rested on her knees he beckoned her chin upwards using a soft kiss to her lips.

Digging his thumbs into her legs he drove them apart, sliding up her thighs, under her skirt and coming to rest on the fold of her upper thigh and groin.

He stepped in between her legs, his crotch directly in her eye line.  
“These pants?” he winked, playfully twisting a section of her hair gently around his finger  
“Those pants” she nodded, her teeth teasingly scraping over her cupid’s bow.

He shrugged and without any further pomp or circumstance he dropped them to the floor and fell on top of her, pushing her onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

He silenced her laughter with his lips on hers, more hastily than before. She writhed underneath him, matching the pace of his kiss. The faint taste of honey still on her lips growing the erection he was feeding above her.

“Your turn” she moaned into his mouth, her teeth catching just a nip of his lip.  
He slowly walked his body up off hers, breathing in her scent and he lingered around her breast bone and hummed his approval of it.

He aimed a different coin but made the same shot she had. A pleased smile grew across his whole face.

She held the small liquor bottle in her hands and rolled it between her fingers.  
“Fair is fair” his hands tumbled down the sides of her skirt.

They stood close to each other, her eyes gazing into his, locked in a trance like they had been all those moons ago in her living room when they finally took a chance on a dangerous entwinement.

But it had been worth it. The way he had made her feel was like he had never touched something so precious or wanted something as much.

They never spoke of the complications that kept them behind closed doors. They never mentioned the heavy weight they each carried in the moments they were alone – because all of those things seemed worth it when they could – like now – stand before each other, walls down, cameras off, hearts open and just be.

Be anything thing they wanted to, imagine a world where she could be his only and he could be hers completely. Any talk of _complications_ would only ever seek to cement the truth that she couldn’t be and he wasn’t.

She was done with the games now, with toying with his libido and making him bend to her whim. Reaching behind her, their eyes still bouncing off each other, he dragged the zip of her skirt down, releasing it from her body.

It fell without guidance, her foot flicking it carelessly to the side of them.

She leant up against him, his arms folding around her. The childlike glint in her eyes had been replaced with a soft-lidded longing. She kissed a trail from his mouth to his ear and delicately nipped the lobe before she whispered with absolute clarity “Go again, but this time miss”

Without questioning he held the coin in his hand and balanced it as he had minutes before only this time he flicked it towards the window – the opposite direction to the cup on the floor.

She smiled, her lips brushing the side of his face. Without words she led him to the bed and pushed him down. He landed softly and positioned himself further up the bed, his head on the pillow, his eyes studying the form her body took in the matching black set and the crisp white shirt.

She took another drink, downing the rest of the small bottle 100 proof vodka. She chucked him the whiskey and he followed suit.

She pulled on the fabric of his briefs, his hand catching hers as she began to slide the briefs down his legs.  
“I missed, remember, what do you want me to do?” he breathed, the feeling of her hands so close to his throbbing member sending more breathiness into his tone  
“I want you to enjoy” she coyly replied, sliding his briefs completely off, her nails scratching down his thigh simply adding to his growing pleasure.

She parted her lips into a smile of appreciation, her tongue poking in an out in a playful tease as she took the previously discarded bottle of honey into her hands.

On her knees between his legs she poured a line of honey starting from his Adam’s apple, down to his chest bone, his navel and abdomen, stopping just above his pubic bone. The sensation was cold against his naked skin and his muscles twitched in response. It warmed as it ran to the sides, pooling in the definition between his muscle groups. She had barely touched him and he was barely holding himself together.

She slid her breasts up between his legs before walking her hands up either side of his torso. Her hair tickled his neck as she arched her back, careful not to touch the trail of honey she had put on him. Her tongue skimmed along his neck, gliding through the pool of honey that had settled in his collarbone.

When she was satisfied with that region she coasted her tongue downward, interchanging between licks and kisses on his pecs. She could feel his breath quickening and his body stiffening against her thighs, but he would have to hold on a while longer. She rubbed her leg against him, easing the tension in his member as she continued the trek down his body.

He moaned at every kiss she laid and ever stroke her leg made against him. He felt his grip tighten around the bed linen and his head pushed against the pillow as his eyes began to roll back.

He felt her name leave his mouth in a breath, pleading for her to grant him respite – but eager that she didn’t.

She was at his navel now, her body folded into itself so her thigh could still gently rock against his bulging appendage. She took her time here, the lines between his abs had become like tiny rivers of honey. She watched his every facial expression as she blew gently against his skin – his mouth twitched like he was going to speak but found no words and his brow furrowed like he was caught in an enigma of concentration and distraction.

She could almost sense his body heightening to the brink, but she wasn’t done yet – he needed to wait a little longer. Pausing for a moment she brought her lips to his shaft and blew softly on it, cradling it in her hand and granting a small release to allow him to maintain his arousal at a level just below final.

“Fuck” he called, louder than he had expected to and most certainly loud enough for anyone else listening to hear. He caught himself before he echoed the same level of loudness when saying her name – that came out as merely a whimper.

Once she was certain the pressure had come down inside him, she returned to his abs, slowly dragging her mouth along his ridgelines, drinking in the tiny honey rivers – warm and sticky against her mouth.

She watched him again as she swapped her tongue for a finger, which with the slightest of touches danced circles around his pubic bone. She watched as he clenched his fists deep into the fabric of the linen. She watched as his chest heaved deep and uncontrolled breaths. She smiled as she watched his eyes fluttering. Watching him hold on to his combustion made her all the more willing to prolong it.

Her finger now coated in honey danced lower towards his shaft and touching just slightly the base, which was enough to send another curse word hurtling from his mouth.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, he was struggling to contain himself.

Her finger drew a path down his shaft, dragging the nail across the thin layer of skin causing his hands to slap against the bed and his entire body to spasm under her.

She would grant him release – soon, not just yet, but soon.

Her lips started at the base, while her hand cupped the underside, applying just the right amount of pressure between her thumb and index finger, coaxing him closer to the precipice. She made her way down to the tip, the warmed honey now sticky against his skin which, together with her lips, created a soft and erotic friction.

She could hear him panting her name causing a smile to brim across her face knowing she could have asked for anything in that moment and he would have given it to her gladly.

She alternated her lips and her tongue along it and as she neared the end she softly blew, her breath cold compared to the warm slick of honey. He jolted in pleasure, his face contorting with expectation.

Finally she took his length into her mouth, just the tip at first, her teeth every so lightly raking across his taunt skin. He was moaning now, uncontrollable breaths and pants echoing in each moan.

His knuckles went white against the linen as his grip tightened. He felt each move her tongue made against him, he felt each inch she took him in then breathed him out. He felt each moment her teeth gently raked across his flesh and he felt each moment she slowed down and sped up – drawing him up, then pulling him back.

He felt her hand underneath, cupping and gently bouncing his balls between her fingers. He felt each moment her other hand would grab at his thigh sending a thumbnail into his flesh with a twisted mixture of pleasure and pain.

She quickened her pace now as every movement drew him closer and closer to relief. He could feel her breaths warm against his skin as he closed his eyes to the euphoric moment.

She could taste the salt from his skin mixing with the honey as she moved her mouth faster across his now pulsating erection. He was close. She was ready and he was close.

Without warning he lifted her sharply up and held her tightly against him, his mouth devouring her neck. She felt the warmth of his release down her thigh as his body convulsed under hers. Greedily her sucked at her neck, oblivious to the likelihood such ferocity would leave a mark.

He had reached his limit and surpassed the edge, exploding onto the other side of the precipice. She wasn’t sure why he had pulled her away, she was prepared to go the full way.  
“I wanted you here” he panted, still trembling his way through  
He held her body tight against his, the trail of honey left on his skin now certainly on her also.

“You” he muttered, almost breathless  
“Meeeee” she grinned, sucking in her bottom lip.

He stroked her hair back from her face “I should clean you up”  
He slid out from underneath her, his member now flaccid against his upper thigh.

He picked her up into a threshold carry, her left arm wrapping over his shoulder and neck. He carried her that way across the room and sidestepped into the bathroom.

He placed her on the vanity and turned away to start the double shower. Her toe wriggled up his leg and playfully poked his juicy butt cheek causing him to spin back around. He caught her foot in his hand and quietly studied it.

“You have beautiful feet” he winked, massaging the soles as he walked towards her guiding her leg into a bend “one day I want to make love to you while you wear heels. Will you do that for me?” he winked, his hands still caressing her foot.

She shrugged with a smile “If you get the coin in the cup”

He reached his hand behind his body touching the stream of water, his eyes still closely walking up and down her frame.

The water was warm now, steam filling the room and misting their bodies – his completely nude, hers still partially covered.

He ran his thumbs under the top of the black panties “these have to come off”  
She raised her bottom off the vanity, allowing a gap for him to slip them off and down her legs before casting them off to the corner of the room.  
“And this” his fingers ran over the delicate lace on the cup of the bra, it surprised him how soft it was and how beautifully the contrast complimented her milky white skin.

He went to remove the white shirt from her shoulders but she shook her head softly, her hair tumbling across her face. He looked at her curiously before she unfastened the front clips on her bra straps and then reached around her back and released the clasp.

She tugged the bra gently away and held it in the air with one hand.  
“Magic” she smiled dropping it to the floor with double raise of her eyebrow.  
“Can this stay on?” she asked running her fingers down the collar of his shirt.

There were probably at least 6 reasons why that wasn’t a good idea least of which because they were set to fly out tomorrow evening. But, looking at her erect nipples grazing against the crisp white shirt he could only think of one answer. Yes, definitely yes.

He smiled his approval, positioned himself between her legs and used his hands to guide her legs around his waist. She complied, twisting her ankles around each other to tighten her grip around him.

His fingers drew across her collarbone, down her breast bone and slipping to the side, around her waist, holding her in the small of her back. With his free hand he peeled back the collar of the shirt and noticed the red love bites he had littered over her shoulders. The thought he might be able to see those on her tomorrow was getting him recklessly excited.

Her body was smeared with the cast off honey from his own. Eager to taste it from her skin he gently trailed his tongue across her clavicle and down to the dip of the sternum. The mist from the hot shower was glistening against her skin softening the sticky honey making it like silk for his mouth to glide over.

He leant her back, her arms behind her propping her body up, her shoulders falling slightly against the fogged up mirror behind her.

With the height he had on her he was able to lean over the vanity, trawling his mouth down her chest, stopping at a breast to first admire it before his hands began gently cupping it. His fingers flirting with her nipple extracting a low and soft moan from her parted lips. Slowly he brought her breast into his mouth, teasing his tongue around the areola interchanging the motion with a sucking one that revved up the pressure of his body on hers.

With less gentleness than before he nipped at her bud in a manner that mixed absolute pleasure with a hint of pain. She felt the tiny cry of pleasure escape her body as her back arched in response to his playful toying. He smiled against her breast eager to make her moan as she had to him.

The room was now completely full of steam – the shower had been running empty for almost 10 minutes. He released the suction from his mouth over her breast and pulled her back up, ensuring her slender arms were around his shoulders.

With ease he lifted her and carried her into the shower.  
The water hit her first, cascading down her hair and gluing the white shirt to her back. The next step forward found her face under the waterfall coming from the high pressure rainfall shower head, the water passed over her lips in a way that was incredibly sexual to him.

He wanted her in the same way she had wanted him.

He lifted her down, her skin wet against his hands, the water gushing down between their bodies. The shirt now see through followed each curve of her chest, sticking to her body, giving away that her nipples were prominently erect.

He beckoned her towards the built in wall seat, she sat, her face now out of the direct flow of the shower. He grabbed a wash cloth, wet it and squeezed it against her thigh. He knelt down between her legs and continued the action of delicately washing her legs where he had left his release.

She nibbled on her lip as he drew himself in closer to her. He kissed a path up her chest starting from her navel his gruff ticking her delicate skin. She laughed softly, her body habitually fluttering with each move he made.

He reached her chin where he changed directions and grazed his scruff up her jawline, his lips stopping just below her ear.  
“There, all clean”  
She smiled a smile that made him feel every feeling of comfort and contentment. He knew all too well the fire the two of them were playing with. On paper he was one person, with her he was the person he wanted to be. If he could have controlled himself he would have said no when she presented herself to him, but he couldn’t – he didn’t, and despite the precarious path they were walking down, he had no regrets.

He peeled back the shirt that was wet against her and watched as the water from the angled shower beat down against her skin, flicking up droplets and forming fast rivers that followed the curve of her breast. He could stare at the way the water moved down her all day, it had him mesmerised.

She had noticed him staring. She had always noticed the way he had looked at her, ever since the beginning he had looked at her with an intrigue that was verging on something more. He wasn’t married then, but she was barely 21 – the stars had not aligned for them then, but she had always noticed his looks. They had grown from intrigue to lust over the years despite his status and despite her age.

She slid her foot up his chest and gently pushed his shoulder to break his stare. It worked and he snapped back to the moment. He held her silky leg between his hands, the water spilling over his hands like a damn. He placed her leg gently over his shoulder and winked with a smirk.

Leaning in close to her, her leg bending with a flexibility that was a useful payoff from the yoga classes a friend had dragged her to, he began fondling one breast as he gently kissed the other, the rivers of water spilling across his face. His chin massaged her underside as his tongue scouted through the water across her nipple.

His hand moved south, travelling with the rush of water down her chest, pausing at her ass to grab at it hungrily as he continued to nip at her breast now engulfed in his mouth. His hand moved across her pubic bone, inching closer to between her legs. He slowed his fingers walking down her mound and settling between her folds.

His strong fingers circled her as he leant upward, his body hovering over her, his eyes desperately searching hers. His free hand slunk around her neck, which she caved in towards him, his thumb gently stroking her face. He leant in closer, her leg slipping from his shoulder, now caught in the bend of his elbow. Pulling her head up towards him, her wet hair caught between his fingers, his lips met with hers, gently at first matching the pace of his fingers that gently played with her clitoris. He deepened the kiss, suckling in her lips, his tongue parting her mouth.

Gently a finger entered her, her soft moan caught in his mouth as the swirling steam around them made their bodies slick and hot. He broke from the kiss slowly, her teeth catching his lip, begging his lips back to hers. His thumb drew across her soft pouted lips, releasing the tantalising grip she had on him. She pouted and he simply smiled.

With a delicate slowness similar to the one she had displayed he kissed a trail down her chest once again, following the water that continually flowed.

He met with his hands that had being dancing in and out of her as her breath quickened beside him. His tongue flicked around her sending a undeniable quiver up her spine as he placed two fingers inside her with a slight roughness that made her body instinctively lift towards him.

The warmth of the water mixed with the pressure of his fingers inside her as his tongue bounced across her more sensitive regions. She now understood where she had taken him earlier. Deeper his fingers searched, stroking her walls as his nose nudged at her a pleasurable result from his tongue now skating along the base of his fingers – her entrance.

She felt her back stiffen and before she could stop it a sharp “Shit” escaped her mouth. She steadied herself with her hands on the edge of the built in seat as her body trembled without her willing it.

She could feel every movement his fingers made, the rubbing, the pulling in and out, the thumb that was relentlessly working across her more sensitive area. She could feel every movement his mouth made, coyly exchanging a finger with his tongue as he entered her again. She breathlessly muttered his name, as she bit on her lip to stop the screams from come forth.

His fingers remained as his head moved away, he wanted to study her face as she had done him. He could feel her tightening around his fingers as he quickened the pace. He watched her biting her lip and he watched her eyes flickering. He saw and heard the moans escaping from her as her legs began to close around him, one tight around his waist, the other still caught in his elbow. That foot rubbed against his back, her heel pushing in against him. She was close. Her whole body tightened around him and he could hear her muttered swear words into the steam. Her chest was rising and falling at an increased rate, her whole body was trembling around him. With his hand still working away at her he began kissing her neck slowly – painfully slowly in her opinion compared to the fast work his fingers were doing.

She grabbed at his neck, her fingernails digging in to the nape of his hairline, forcing his head upwards, his lips on to hers. Her mouth parted on his as her body reached a climatic finish and she kicked her head back, his lips now on her chin, gently kissing it as he felt her finish on him. Her body continued to twitch around him and as he slowed his finger-work, her head dropped to his shoulder. She was fully aware he had made her breathless and panting with only one hand and his mouth.

  
They exited the bathroom, wrapped in the fluffy white robes from behind the door. He noted the clock as he walked towards the bed – 12:38am.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his back. She saw the clock too and it brought a wave of sadness, they both knew she would have to leave soon. They could not hold each other through the night tonight. The floor was full of people that would most definitely notice if she didn’t respond to the wake-up call that would be placed in about 6 hours.

Neither of them said it, but they both felt it – the complications had reared they’re ugly heads. Their night together had to end.

“Cookie?” she smiled, trying to ignore the looming farewell as he turned to face her.  
He couldn’t help but smile as she tore open the packet and danced the cookie around his mouth. “You need your strength” she pouted playfully

With his hands firmly wrapped around her waist he used only his tongue to inhale the cookie she had placed against his lips. He nodded his approval of it as she opened a second one, broke it in half and put both halves in her mouth, winking coyly at him.

He laughed as she couldn’t stifle a smile, small amounts of cookie spilling from her mouth. He hugged her close to his chest he whole body now laughing silently, as she tried to keep the food in her mouth.

Finally, they knew the time had come for her to leave.

As she walked to the door carrying her discarded clothes he stopped and picked up a coin from the cup. Taking 5 steps backwards, he aimed and flicked – it landed directly in the cup.

She smiled as she leant up against the room door.  
“So I guess this means you want heels next time”  
He shook his head as one arm swooped around her back, the other gently caressing the side of her face.  
“I want you to go away with me. When all this is over, when I’m” he paused “when all is said and done with, will you go away with me, somewhere we don’t have to hide, but somewhere we can be alone, together?”  
_When all was said and done_ she knew what that meant.  
She touched her forehead to his, her nose softly rubbing his nose side to side.  
“Yes” she smiled

He opened the door, positioning her behind his frame so she wouldn’t be seen. Her room was just across the hall, as long as it was clear she would make it.

With the door still slightly ajar and not a soul in sight his hand poised on the door handle he opened his mouth to speak the words were hovering at the tip of his tongue.  
“I, I, lov…” the words came closer, unsure and unsteadily formed  
She grabbed his cheeks gently between her thumb and fingers, smushing his lips like a fish.  
“Don’t say it now, save it for when all is said and done” she smiled before placing a tender kiss on his nose.

After a second check of the hall she scooted across it and unlocked her door. She turned back, he was standing watching her with a dumb smile on his face. She put her back against her unlocked door and walked it open, her hands either side of the neckline of the robe. When she was almost in the room she pulled each side open exposing her chest to him with a wink.

He put his hand to his heart in a mock attempt to pretend he had suffered some sort of cardiac trouble. She smiled and retreated into her dimly lit room.

_When all was said and done._

* * *

  
“You can’t change your mind now, we worked through this, we had an agreement” he angrily whispered down the phone line, acutely aware he was not alone in the room

She watched him from across the small waiting room. She couldn’t hear the exchange, but she could tell by his expression that he was angry, something wasn’t going well.

“I can do whatever I want, you put a ring on it” was the response he got  
“What more do you want from me?”  
“Who knows, I’m sure my lawyer will be in touch”  
“Why are you trying to stall this? I thought we’d reached settlement”  
“I thought you weren’t fucking the young blond, guess we were both wrong”  
The line went dead and if he wasn’t in a room full of people he would have sworn more than a couple of times.

She caught his eye briefly before he walked towards the door and out it, despite an aide trying to stop him.

She wanted to follow him, but in a room full of co-workers and executives she knew that wouldn’t look good.

“Hmm, wonder what his problem is” a female voice spoke to her from behind.  
The older and slightly taller leggy brunette stepped in front of her, shoulder to shoulder, stiff hazel eyes searching the sad expression she was trying her best to hide.  
She shrugged, to the original question, unwilling to interact further.  
“Word of warning” the words were clear, but not spoken with any emotion “You aren’t the first and you most certainly won’t be the last”  
With a smile, the brunette skulked away the same way she had come.

 _When all was said and done_ vs _You aren’t the first_  
She could feel her emotions rising to a place she couldn’t let them go.

She swallowed them down and walked towards the door. The same aide tried to stop her but with just a flick of her wrist he retreated and she left the room.  
She saw him pacing the end of the hall, his hands over his head, rubbing his baseball cap backwards and forwards.

She looked the opposite end of the hall, it was clear. She was torn to which way to go. She wanted to disregard the words she had just heard – _what would she know anyway?_ It’s not like they were friends outside press meetings and interviews.

She walked hurriedly down to him.  
“Are you okay?” she whispered.  
His expression was pained and angry.  
“Go away with me now” he replied, still pacing  
Her eyes reflected her confusion “I don’t understand, you’re still..” she didn’t want to say the words.  
“I know, but fuck it. Go away with me. After you get back, pack a bag and wait for me the next morning, yes?” his voice was hurried and she couldn’t place his tone, but she could tell he was 100% serious  
“Okay” she replied, a hand on his shoulder pausing his pacing.

The aide from the room was walking towards them now, there was no more time for whispered plans. She would do what he had asked and he would be there waiting.

* * *

 

The sun was barely awake when she received the text that he would be there in 20 minutes. Her bag was already packed. She ran a brush through her hair and placed a toque over her blond locks.

The black hoodie she chose was large on her frame, but she loved its warmth and it did well to disguise her a little.

She watched out the window and waited. There were no people stalking out the front of the building, so that helped – they should be able to make a clean break.

She saw the familiar car pull up across the road. She pulled her hood up over her head, tucking the loose parts of her blond hair into it. She slid on the sunglasses and threw the backpack over one shoulder, grasping the larger bag in her hands. She had made every arrangement necessarily to make an escape and take a chance on whatever this was.

She threw the larger bag into the back seat and hopped into the front passenger side of the car placing the backpack on her lap. She wanted to kiss him, but for now that was off limits.

His hand lay on top of hers in a gesture of closeness she appreciated. She was nervous, stupidly nervous.

“Where are we going?” she smiled  
Her question was met with a shrug of his shoulders – although she got the feeling he knew exactly where they were going.  
“You don’t get sea sick do you?”

* * *

  
After almost 2 hours on the water, she was beginning to think she might just be sick, but as the ferry pulled up alongside the wharf the feelings that had been stirring inside her had quelled.

They had spent the better part of the journey talking about nothing serious and everything frivolous. It had been the best thing for her nerves.

It took another hour’s driving before he pulled off the road and up a long driveway. Wherever they were – they were there now.

He looked around the soundings, the GPS said he had the right place, he looked at her and then the view – _how had he not realised that sooner?_

“We’re staying here? This place is beautiful” she gasped, starring across the water at the mountains across the bay.

He decided against saying anything, the look on her face and the excitement in her voice was a charming display of enthusiasm that he had genuinely not seen in a long time.

“I’ll go get our key” he smiled, parking the car and stepping out.  
He pulled his toque down low on his head, it was a risk to go anywhere alone with her and certainly a first class cabin retreat that advertises as a love nest, but he had stopped caring about the time he realised it didn’t really matter – all said and done.

* * *

  
He returned with the key to her sitting on the hood of the car staring out towards the ocean, her face hidden in the black hoodie, just a section of her hair had come loose and was waving in the wind. He didn’t look if anyone was watching before he took her hand into his and led her down the path to the very private cabin.

They tumbled through the door – they had remained collected and at a safe distance the whole car and ferry journey, they were done with that charade now.

He pushed her against the door, slamming it shut, the framed pictures on the wall threatening to topple to the ground. His lips were fierce against hers and her hands scrambled across his body, fumbling to find a zip on a jumper that didn’t have one. She pushed him back, annoyed she was unable to find the zip and then laughed realising it was a pullover. She yanked it upwards, taking the t-shirt underneath with it.

The bundled clothes caught around his neck, the hole too small to pass over.  
“Shit” she laughed tugging at it regardless.  
He took a step back, folded the clothes back down his shoulders. Then peeled them off one at a time, discarding them on one of the eclectic arm chairs.

He took a step forward, bridging the gap between them, his fingers tweaking the zip on her hoodie. She stopped his hands, holding each one in her own soft hands.  
“I need my bag” she pouted kicking up one of her legs “please?”

He was becoming more aware there was little point in resisting, even if he wanted to resist.

He pulled the sweatshirt back over his body, foregoing the t-shirt and headed out the door.

He returned with her two bags and his own, all balanced perfectly on his broad frame. He slid them across the polished wooden floors.

He unzipped his own duffle bag and pulled out the bottle of rosè she had brought to the hotel room “We never got a chance to drink this” he smiled, ripping the foil from the neck of the bottle.

She searched the small kitchenette, returning with two long stemmed flutes. He filled them to just below the rim and placed the bottle down on a nearby table.  
“Are you trying to get me drunk?” she softly laughed, sipping on the edge of the over filled glass  
“Do I need to?” he winked taking the other glass from her hands  
“Nope” – that was the best reply he could have heard.

* * *

  
They let the hours slip by them as they lay outstretched on the couch, his head laying against her chest, the fireplace behind them roaring with gas-fuelled vigour. She tousled his hair whimsically as she read to him from a book she had discovered on a shelf and he fed her grapes.

They had no where to be and no one to miss them, it was simple but it was perfect.

The wine was gone and the evening was growing dark.  
“There’s a private hot tub” he smiled tracing a finger gently across her bare shoulder  
Her eyes widened as she folded the book closed.

“I’ll meet you there in 10 minutes” she grinned pushing him off the couch with her feet

As he left to the private deck she rummaged through her suitcase to find what she had packed specifically.

He glided his hands through the warmed water, which he had the forethought to turn on when she had sent him to the shop down the road for food.

He heard the door open behind him, then the soft click of the door closing again. When he heard the tap of something against the concrete pavers he turned to see her, wearing a green two piece, barely covered by a black silk robe and a pair of precariously high black heels.

The smile on her face was broad and engaging and he couldn’t help but reply in kind.

“Why are you wearing those?” he questioned, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close.  
“Fair is fair” she shrugged, gingerly trapping her tongue between her teeth.

She leaned up his body her hands circling the back of his neck. It was cold outside but next to him she could felt his warmth and it was encompassing.

Their lips met softly, skidding across each other between breaths and smiles. He hummed his approval as his hand slipped down the back of her bikini bottom.

Her mouth hovered above his, taking in the feeling of his smile against them and his soft and steady breath warm against them. She realised in the moment that this was the first time they taken their off screen feelings out from behind the figurative curtain they usually hid behind. It was both exhilarating and freeing.

“You want to get in?” he purred in her ear, his hands still exploring the curve of her ass.  
“What time is it?” she blurted out pulling away with a laugh  
He shrugged pointing to his naked wrist.  
“I have to call my” she laughed, realising how she must sound “I have to call my mom”  
His eyes narrowed in interest, “to tell her?” he questioned a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth  
“Oh god, not about this” she laughed playfully slapping his chest and looking down at her outfit, closing the robe in embarrassment “I just promised I would call her”

She stepped away from him, holding his hand in hers.  
“I’ll be back soon” she smiled walking backwards from him  
Their hands fell apart as she walked backwards, her eyes staying on his, his eyes engrossed in hers.  
She blew him a kiss as she opened the door and walked inside.

She sighed happily, the feeling of his hands on her still so fresh in her mind if she closed her eyes she could almost still feel it.

She picked up her phone and stared at it. She pouted her lips as she pondered whether to call. She decided against it and fired off a quick text instead.  
_Arrived safe, see you day after tomorrow xox_  
She chucked the phone onto the couch and silently hoped she wouldn’t call back.

Unfortunately the fates weren’t on her side that time as her phone started ringing.  
“Hey mom”  
“Just with friends”  
She could her feel mother’s tone down the phone line  
“Different friends”  
There was a concern in her mother’s words now.  
“It’s not like that mom”  
She ran her nails across her scalp.  
“It’s not, it’s fine, I’m fine”  
Now there was a sadness in her tone.  
“I know” a pause “I will”  
She was struggling keeping this from her.  
“Okay, I know”  
“I love you too. Bye”

She hung up the phone a feeling of melancholy hanging over her. _Be careful_ the words were stuck in her ears. But she knew how she felt about him, she knew it was real.

Her fingers nonchalantly walked across the coffee table, her mind elsewhere. She stopped on the corner of a book with a leather cover, the name of the cabin embossed on the front. Without any reason she flicked open the front page – it was a guestbook. She smiled as she read random messages from those that had stayed here before. Newlyweds had signed with hearts around their names, another couple had written ‘4eva’ next to their names. It was silly but adorable and it made her smile.

Another page turn and something different caught her eye. The smile fell from her face. She stumbled a step backwards, the name screaming off the page in front of her.

She didn’t realise how long she sat there for, it felt like seconds but when he appeared in the doorway she realised it must have been much longer.

“Are you okay?” he questioned, noticing the light has dissipated from her eyes  
She didn’t answer.  
“Is everything okay at home?”  
He went to touch her shoulder but she pulled away.  
Confusion set over his face as he watched her push a book towards him.  
“What’s that?” she muttered in a low voice  
He spun the book to face him, it didn’t take him long to see what she had seen.

She looked up at him, her eyes wet with forming tears, tears she was desperately trying to keep back.  
“What the fuck is that?” she repeated, her sadness now peppered with anger  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know till we got here”

She stood up, pacing in a small circle.  
“So you knew?” she spat, harsher than she meant, but it was echoing her feelings  
“When we arrived I realised, but-“  
“And you decided not to tell me? You didn’t think maybe you could have told me?”  
She wrapped her arms protectively around her waist.  
He didn’t know what to say, he had nothing to offer her.

His silence heightened her simmering anger.  
“How could you do that?” she felt her hands shaking “Did they have a two for one special?”  
“I’m sorry” was the best he could offer  
“You’re sorry?” her voice was raising “I guess I’m not the first and I won’t be the last” she said, fiercely regurgitating the words that had been spoken to her before  
He shifted from one foot to the other “Who told you that?”  
“That doesn’t matter, it’s the truth isn’t it? it’s the fucking truth” she was squeezing herself tighter now, looking at him with pained eyes  
He shook his head, his voice raising “No, this, us, is not something I would make a habit of”  
“But fucking taking your bit on the side to the same place you took your _wife_ , that’s something you make a habit of!?” she was almost yelling now, her hand gesturing wildly in his direction.

 _Wife_ that was the first time she had let that word pass over her lips and the moment it did she realised why she had avoided it as it felt like a switch blade to her heart.

“Fuck!” she cursed turning away from him  
She hated herself in that moment, she hated everything in that moment.  
“That’s not fair” he retorted his hand wringing across each other.  
“Why would you do this? Is it some sort of game to you? Fuck the mistress the same place you fucked the missus” she could hear the words spilling from her mouth, but in the pain of the moment all decorum had fled from her “Did you request the same fucking cabin too?”  
“No, that was a coincidence, I swear” he gruffly replied  
“Yea, I bet, a beautifully tragic fucking happenstance” she almost screamed the last word

Her whole body trembled with emotion. She had given him her heart and this only made her feel like it wasn’t safe there. She had naively wanted something from him, she was now learning he wasn’t in a position to give her.

He looked at her pained face, there was nothing he could say to her. He had made a mistake. He watched her throw things into her bag, hot tears streaming down her face.

He grabbed at her arm to stop her. She spun around, her open palm connecting swiftly with his cheek.  
“Fuck. You” she steamed, her lips pursing at her words “don’t you dare touch me”  
She went to slap him again, but he caught her wrist and held it mid air.

Their eyes stared with heated ferocity. Her chest was heaving, exposed in the small bikini top she was still wearing. She wrangled her wrist free and pounded on his chest.

He pulled her in, forcing his lips on hers in a heated flash of insatiable passion.  
She pushed him back, shoving him with all the strength her small 5’5 frame could muster. He barely moved, his 6’1 frame solid against her attack.

She stared at him, her breathing fast and heavy. Her lips pursed in confusion. She pulled him towards her smashing her lips aggressively against his. Electricity shooting between them in a way neither was prepared for.

He grabbed her, lifting her against him. She squirmed in his grip, slapping his shoulders as he threw her onto the bed. He poised above her as she kicked out at him, the heel of her shoe scraping against his thigh.

With both hands She pulled him onto her, kissing him roughly and biting his lip as he tried to pull away. She pulled him back down wrapping her legs around his waist.

His hands pawed at her without restraint. His breath was heavy against her skin as he yanked away the bottom of her bikini, his raised erection under his briefs grinding against her writhing body.

She punched him again in the arm before hastily ripping off his briefs. She swore under panted breaths as he sucked her neck greedily taking her skin into his mouth.

She pushed him back, pushing him off her, his body – caught off guard – toppled down beside her. She straddled him leaning down to kiss him again, their breaths caught in each other’s mouths, panting, heavy, filled with heated rage-filled entanglement.

Roughly she yanked away her top, exposing her heaving breasts, he went to grab at them, her body grinding against him, she slapped his hand away, instead pushing her hard nipples against his chest.

Their lips barely left each other, it was turbulent and hurried. Like the world would cease if they parted. Her knees dug into the side on him, squeezing against him. His hands rested on the heel on her shoes as their bodies rode against each other.

He was erect underneath her and she was wet above him. She guided his member towards her entrance blindly as she slid him in. There was no gentleness in the motion of their movements, instead the intensity between them created a fiery lust that was trapped in powerful game of push and pull.

She rode him quickly, needy for the release he would provide,. He gripped the heels, using the leverage to lift himself deeper inside her.

Her nails scraped down his chest as her body rose above him. There were no tender kisses, no taking their time with each other, no gazing into eyes, no softly spoken words in ears – no, there was only rushed, animalistic desire that had pushed all other emotions sideways.

He lifted her backwards, her back against the headboard, her body resting on her knees, he knelt in front of her, sliding himself between her legs, making her body drop onto his lap. He entered her again, bouncing her on his lap in a hurried exchange of intense desire. She dug her nails into his shoulder, his depth forcing a pleasured scream from her mouth.

Her release was encompassing, her whole body forming around him. He felt her wet around him, pushing him to his own release at he thrust her against the headboard.

There was no gently stroking, no words of love and no tender moments between them as they fell apart. There was nothing between them but distance and panted breaths.

* * *

  
She woke up, the glow of the fireplace the only light in the room. She could see outside, the sun was merely grazing the horizon. It was early. She felt her body, naked between the sheets, sore from the roughness of the night before. She looked over at the clock, it was just after 6am.

She looked over at him, the sheet only barely covering his bottom as he lay on his stomach, an arm tucked under his pillow. His eyes sealed shut.

She slid out from between the sheets.  
She knew what she had to do.  
She rung a number and quietly requested a taxi. It would be there is 20 minutes,

She quietly dressed and gathered her things. Finding a pen and paper she leant against the bench and wrote a short note.

She looked at him as she left the folded note on the pillow that would have been hers.

With barely a sound she opened the door and left the cabin. She had asked the taxi to wait at the end of the drive and by the time she reached it, he was there waiting.

She opened the door and slid into the backseat placing her bags beside her.  
“Airport please” she spoke calmly her eyes gazing out the window.

When all was said and done, she wasn’t prepared for this.

* * *

  
He rubbed his eyes open and blinked at the clock, 7:50 am.  
He looked around expecting to see her, but all he saw was a little folded piece of paper.

_I’m sorry. I was wrong. I can’t do this._

She was gone.

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so there is that...
> 
> I apologize if you can't look at honey the same anymore.


	5. Red Velvet and Raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, papers, garden tools, text, red velvet cupcake

**_All your acting, your thin disguise_ **  
**_All your perfectly delivered lines_ **  
**_They don't fool me_ **  
**_You've been lonely too long_ **

 

The air was heavy and cold, someone was speaking to her but she was lost in her own thoughts. She pulled the hoodie closer to her body, her legs tucked up under her. She had missed calls and unread messages, none of that mattered though. It took every bit of strength she had to maintain some semblance of normality around the people who knew her the best.

They didn’t ask questions when she showed up on the doorstep at the place that best felt like home. That had been a week ago, 7 days of tears in the shower so they wouldn’t notice, 7 days of saying she had a stomach ache and that food was the furthest thing from her mind, 7 days of them watching her ignore her phone and 6 long nights replaying the best and the worst feelings she had felt.

They had tried to get her to talk, the goofball she’d grown up with had even been called in to help, she had laughed him off in a brisk faked laugh, there was nothing wrong. She was fine. They retreated and continued to watch her ignore her phone and stare into the distance at nothing in particular.

* * *

  
For his part, he went home. To a place he didn’t consider as such, to a house that sat above a valley with perfectly clean floors and a stunning blue pool but none of that brought him peace. His only solace in the heat on the almost desert was his true north. She brought him back, she was the reason he twisted the black ring still on his finger despite it all – despite everything.

There was yelling where there should be talking, breaking glass on tiled floors and a litany of other reasons why this was no home. She yelled, he listened – none of it mattered. If she wanted more he would give her more, he was done caring about money, cars and houses. There were only two things he cared about now, the one who would sit on his lap and pull funny faces to make him laugh and the other was something he had let slip through his fingers.

He was without both now, one taken from him as a punishment for whatever crime she decided he was guilty of. The other walked away from him with just a note.

He had tried to call her and he’d tried her apartment but she didn’t answer and she wasn’t there.

He made another call, this time a friend, a friend that had watched them, a friend that had seen the sly touches as he stood to the left. A friend that knew without been told what was happening between them. It was time for a chance to be taken.

When the call was answered by a tired sounding voice, he forgot all introductions and spoke with questioning “Do you know where she is?”  
No name was needed – both men knew who was been spoken about.  
“I do, but-“  
“Please I just need to speak to her”  
A sigh, a long pause. A moment to make a decision.  
“She’s at her mom’s”  
“Thank you”  
That was all he needed.

* * *

  
It was a Sunday when she got a text she finally decided to look at. It was a dark Sunday, the threat of rain hung rigid in the air. In a moment that her mind was elsewhere she looked at her screen... some might call that fate, others may call it intuition, but whatever you call it, it was real.

It was him.  
_I’m outside the house with the green mailbox and the hanging plants, please don’t make me knock._

He was outside.

She put her phone down, breathed, pick it up and put it back down. He was here, he was outside.

“I’m just going outside for some fresh air” she said to no one in particular

She pulled the hoodie closer against her, her arms wrapped protectively around her waist as she stepped out onto the front porch.

She closed the door behind her and instinctively rubbed her hands down her arms as he appeared from a darkened area to the right.

“What are you doing here?” she questioned softly, her nails scratching the nape of her neck as a nervous habit.  
“I’m unbelievably sorry” he took a step closer as she heard noises from the house.  
She frowned looking towards the windows.  
Without much forethought she took his hand and led him around the side of the house, out to the back where dimly lit lights scattered a distant pergola set away from the house.

“There is a lot I should say” his hand brushed her arm, her heart jolted a beat, but she couldn’t go down that same track.

She had thought she was fine, casually having fun and ignoring the _complications_ but she had come too far, too involved and too invested. Thoughts of him played on repeat in her dreams, beckoning her and she wasn’t sure she was strong enough to walk away again if she needed to.

So when his hand touched her, she backed away and she saw the fleck of pain across his face.

“There isn’t anything you need to say, it is what it is” she shrugged walking towards the comfort of the outdoor couch.  
He followed, close on her heels, slightly mesmerized by the way she walked.

She took a seat on the green and white couch her mother was inherently proud of. He took a seat beside her.

She took a breath in, her exhale softly saying his name “I don’t know what you want from me”  
“Nothing, I don’t deserve anything from you, things are complicated and I can’t be with you openly until those things are resolved, but I needed you to see this, no expectations it just is what it is”  
He pulled folded paper from his jacket pocket, opened it slowly and handed it to her.

She looked down, studying it as best she could in the dim light.  
“I’ve already signed it” he sighed, his breath fogging in the brisk air “she won’t, but I’m working on it” was the only explanation he offered.

Perhaps she could have asked for more, for time frames, for reasons he still lived under an illusion of marriage. Perhaps she could have asked him why he was keeping up a facade when it was clearly not what he wanted. But in that moment it didn’t matter, he was offering her a truth that she was choosing to accept.

“I just wanted you to know, nothing more” he stood up, his hands brushing down his jeans.  
He stepped back, starting to leave when she grabbed his hand in her own. The two hands, arms outstretched, dangling in the emptiness of the space between them, neither moving just yet to close the gap.

Her eyes moved slowly up from the paper. Her mouth parted, words filling her brain but not making it past her lips.

She stood up as speckles of rain began falling over and around them. The wind caught wisps of her hair, flicking them across her face as her eyes locked on his.

She went to speak, to say something, anything – but no big speech and no words of wisdom were coming to her. This was a risk, a chance, a moment that rested on a choice.

She reached up on her toes, her body skating up against his. She didn’t need words as her lips melted against his, breathless, frightened but honest. He wasn’t a chance she was willing to give up on.

The rain became heavier covering their faces and soaking in against their clothes, but neither dared to move, their lips locked against one another, delicately dancing across each other saying everything in that kiss that words struggled to convey.

His mouth beat heavily against hers, his tongue skating around, craving every inch of her lips to be tasted. They parted just slightly for a breath, drips of rain forming between them, their skin wet against each other as their noses touched and their lips hovered.

“I can’t promise you anything more than-“ he started to speak his breath warm against the frigid air before she silenced him with a delicate rain soaked kiss.

It didn’t matter. Only now mattered.

It was only then they realised how heavy the rain had become. She took his hand, her eyes flickering with an excitement that had been missing for days.

Through the rain they ran, his fingers interlinked in hers as she led him further into the yard, stopping in front of a garden shed. She pulled the door open and they stumbled inside in the dark.

The high moon reflected in through the thin film of dust on the window panes, enough light for their eyes to meet.

There were probably a million things to discuss, but in their soaked through clothes cold against their skin everything else was pushed aside. His hands held her head close, taking a passing moment to appreciate the face in front of him.

She shivered in his hands as the rain beat down against the tin roof, thumping a pattern similar to their matching heartbeats.

His finger twisted around her hair, gently playing with it. Her hands slid up his chest, under the leather jacket scattered with raindrops, sliding it off his shoulders. It fell to the floor without ceremony. His hands still against her cheeks, studying every flicker of her eye, every slight twitch of her lips as her teeth bit her bottom lip.

Her hands moved to her own clothes, drawing down the zip slowly on her hoodie. She sighed heavily the weight of the world slipping off her as her hoodie mimicked the feeling.

He bent down, their faces touching gently against each other. His cheek grazed hers as he leant in and whispered softly nothing but her name into her ear.

His hands finally left her face, sliding down to her waist, skimming over the long dress she was wearing. They settled on her waist holding her tightly. He lifted her up, holding her against his body until he set her gently down on a wooden work bench. She opened her legs waving him in closer. He moved in between her legs his hands grazing up each thigh, under her dress seeking out the softness her legs possessed.

Her hands danced around his waist band yanking him closer with a quick jolt he wasn’t expecting. His hands gripped against her a heightening pressure building between them. She slid back from the movement, sending gardening tools behind her clunking to the floor.

The rain’s rhythm became louder and faster above them as their lips skated across each other, nipping, their tongues chasing each other through a dance of movement. She breathed his name into his mouth, pleading him closer, her body yearning for a touch that had become second nature to her.  
Jostling with his fly she smiled against his lips. She released the button and zip and used her foot to slide his pants down to his knees.

He smiled at her playfulness, enamoured with the way she tugged along the hemline of his t-shirt. His hands moved across her shoulders drawing a line across her collarbone with his thumbs, his lips tracing the same path. She felt a moan release from her mouth as her hands traversed his chest under his damp t-shirt.

“You should” a breath “take this off” a bite of her lip as his tongue pushed against her neckline “it’s wet” another muted moan set against the nuzzle of his nose, his breath sparking a heat against her skin.

He pulled his head back, bowing to her request as in one fluid motion he peeled the t-shirt away from his body, standing impressively in front of her. A glimmer of moon caught the expression across her face, she had tracked that chest with her fingers many times, but each time she found herself travelling a new and exciting path.

His hands returned to her legs, tracing a path from her knees till his fingertips reached the trim of the panties he could feel but not yet see. Something about that made him smile as his fingers moved slowly across them his mind forming a picture of what she would look like standing in front of him in just those. He felt himself rising at each thought and each tiny movement his fingertip made. They were lace, a soft lace that felt like satin in his hands, a small bow in the front led him to the waist band. He slid his fingers down between the fabric and her skin his rise getting more prominent now, his need for her becoming more eager.

A hand on either side of her waist drew them down, sliding them from under her dress. She pulled a leg bent, slipping it out of the panties allowing them to simple fall down the other leg.

Her head nestled into his shoulder as his fingers gentle caressed her, eager to create a wetness between her legs. He felt her body grinding against his hand as she suckled at his neck, her pace matching his. As his fingers quickened against her, urging her peak closer, his thumb dancing a rhythm against her clitoris.

She felt the rush inside her as she bit down on his neck. Reaching her hand into his briefs she felt his erection hard against the inside of his briefs, he certainly didn’t need any coaxing, but she ran her hand across his shaft, moving at the same speed that his fingers dipped in and out of her, a pace that was matched also by the focused rhythm of the rain outside.

He called her name freely, aware that the rain and distance from the house would mean no ears would hear it. Her legs wrapped around him, beckoning him closer her body desiring the feeling of him enclosed inside her.

The moonlight caught her face and rippled down her décolletage, a trail he mimicked with his mouth warm against her skin, tasting her, inhaling her, memorising everything about her.

She perched on the work bench, resting his throbbing member against the inside of her silky thigh, taking charge she retreated his hands, placing them around her back instead. She toyed with his tip, blindly scooting him around her, balancing him just outside her entrance. Arching her body he gently slipped in, less than an inch deep, she held him there, poised with a smile as she leant her arms behind her, opening her hips, her hand slid against something, something damp but rustling.

In the moment she had forgotten about the paper he had given her and in the moment she had forgotten that it was now trapped underneath her body and hand as they engaged in their foreplay above it in a twist of irony.

She pulled him closer, the heel of her foot edging him closer, pushing him deeper. He took the invitation written on her face, holding her tightly he thrust himself forward, completely filling her. She gripped her hands, crumpling the paper under one as his name mixed with a gasp escaped her mouth.

He stayed there for a passing moment, letting her adjust around him before he slowly rocked back and forth inside her. She felt every moment, every back and forth her hips grinding against him, the two moving in sync with each other.

He pulled out, almost fully then thrust again, the bench underneath her rocking with a force that sent it banging against the side of the shed.  
“Fuck” she cursed, swept up in the feeling that was all encompassing  
His pace quickened into a cacophony of sounds – the rain above them as the tempo, the banging of the bench as the bass and their joint panting breaths as the melody.

His hands pulled her up, holding her tightly against them, not a hair’s width could pass through them, her legs twisted around him, her head falling against his shoulder, her soft voice whispering her pleasure into his ear, her hair stroking his neck.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the multilevel stimulation of the moment. His body in hers, caressed by her hip sway, the sweetness of the kisses she haphazardly placed on his neck, the way she spoke his name into his ear and the way her nails felt against his bare back. Each of those feelings heightening his pleasure, bringing him to within reach of his climax.

She felt him thrust again, deeper, taking a moment to pause. She felt his release, his body quivering against her, his moans enough to send her into her own pleasure spiral.

Softly breathed cursed words passed over his lips as she continued to shift the weight of her hips, using the movement to prolong the release.

Finally in a warmth of breath and damp air they collapsed into each other completely satisfied. Their chests rose heavy against each other as he planted tiny, pleading kisses across her shoulder.

It was minutes until finally they put a small amount of space between them. His eyes searched hers in the white light of the moon.  
“So we’re doing this?” he panted softly, wishing he had a more poetic way to say it  
“We are” she smiled, her hands combing through the his hair

He helped her down from the bench, his hands with a strong but tender grip around her waist.  
“Just be honest with me” she sighed, her hands still frolicking through his hair  
“I want you in my life, every aspect of it, I wish we didn’t have to hide, but I can’t give her the ammunition” his head slowly shook, his eyes dropping downward.  
“I don’t need that” her hands resting under his chin “I just need to know what’s in here” she smiled, kissing his forehead “we’ll be a secret to everyone else but each other, with each other we’ll be honest and open, if you promise me that, then I’m in”

He took her head in his hands, studying each soft feature it possessed, then sweeping her forward his lips fell upon hers. They melted into each other in a kiss that offered a promise.

* * *

  
Days flew by scattered with moments of messages between them shared in secret.  
_I’m thinking of you_  
_I’m dreaming of you_  
_I miss you_  
_I’ll see you soon_  
Plans made in secret, as both were desperate for the comfort and the pleasure they found with each other.

She paced the hotel room anxiously. The temperature in the City of Angels doing little to temper her nerves.

She held the long, silk robe against her body covering the white lace matching set underneath. Her mind wandered, it had been days since she had seen him, since she had felt his hands on her body. She wondered if, like her, he had gone to sleep with those memories filling his mind, beautifully guiding his dreams and staying with him till the morning.

Her fingertips traced a path across her neck and shoulder, imagining the feeling his lips left against there. A knock on the door broke her from the memory.

She breathed deeply, unlike secret moments before this one was planned, orchestrated and soon to be acted on, bringing their relationship to a different level, a level that made her nervous.

Her heels walked the distance to the door. Peering through the peep hole she saw him, baseball cap sitting low and a nondescript jacket zipped up high.

She opened the door, hiding her body – and her very revealing outfit – behind it. He stepped in, his back to her as she closed the door and locked it. He shrugged off his jacket and turned to face her as he placed it over the back of a chair.

His body stopped mid turn as his eyes caught sight of her, standing in front of him clothed in see-through lace bra and panties, a white silk robe following the length of her body, sliding against the soft nude heels she was wearing, putting her closer to his height than normal.  Her lips a deep shade of red, parted just softly into a one-sided smirk.  
His mouth parted, mouthing _shit_ in gaped approval.  
She smiled, her outfit had the affect on him she was hoping for.

She stepped towards him, his body still frozen the same position.  
“Get naked, put on a robe and meet me on the deck” she purred in his ear, leaving with a soft kiss on his cheek before she opened the glass door and stepped out into the warm night.

It was mere minutes before he joined her outside, clothed – as requested – in only the bathrobe she had laid out on the bed for him. She was sitting facing the lights of the city, a heeled foot resting up on the glass railing.

She smiled as he approached, patting her hand on the woven fabric chair beside her. He took a seat as she stood from hers, her hand skimming across an exposed flash of skin on his leg. There was a white box on the glass table beside him that he finally noticed as she bent across him to open it.

He watched her gently pull back the sides of the box to reveal an oversized red velvet cupcake with copious amounts of soft cream icing atop it.

His eyes were full of equal parts questioning and wonderment as she straddled him, her bare thighs sliding his robe up as she positioned herself on his lap. Taking a small desert fork, she slipped it through the cupcake and brought it towards his mouth.

“You’re feeding me?” he winked, already his body growing hard underneath her  
“Just a taste” she smiled, her teeth playfully toying with her bottom lip “then you choose what you want to do with the rest”  
He opened his mouth willingly and as she slipped the fork inside his lips closed in around it before she slid the empty fork back out.

“You like it?” she smiled, her eyes flickering with enchanted excitement  
He nodded finishing the mouthful she had given him.  
“So, what do you want to do with the rest?”  
His index finger followed the line her bra cut against her skin, his eyes wandering across every curve in front of him and studying each strand of hair that fell from the messy bun atop her head.

A smile grew across his face as he watched her breasts rise as fall under the barely covering white lace. He ran a finger through the silken icing and drew the same path back across her chest, leaving a trail of icing on her skin along the bra line.

Her hands twisted a section of his hair at the back of his neck as he dipped his head forward and starting from her left his tongue grazed her skin with his lips folding in around it. With a delicate touch his lips lay kisses awash against her, slow at first but as he felt her chest rising, pushing against him, his pace became quickened. He eagerly tasted her, his hands coursing down her spine as she leant back against them.

Without a house of clothing encasing him, his body grew stiff underneath her. She smiled, amazed at how swiftly he rose to the occasion. Her body too was warming with each touch he lay on her, she felt the wave pass over her, stirring up inside her the same passion.

When the remnants were all but gone from her he pulled her in closer.  
“I want to take the rest, and you inside” he started as he leant in closer to her ear “and then I want to...” his voice trailed off into the softest of whispers into her ear that no one else would have heard.

Her eyes smiled with his suggestion his breath tingling against her skin as she felt him lifting her up. She leant down, taking the cupcake into her hands as her arms wrapped around his neck.

With little effort he carried her back inside and lay her down on the bed, her body sliding up on her elbows against the rich white linen after she placed the cupcake beside the bed.

He took a handful in his hands and scattered pieces down her chest, the bright red in stark contrast to the white of her lingerie. She helplessly giggled as the soft cake tickled against her stomach.

His arms settled down either side of her, holding his body above hers. Starting between her breasts he nibbled at her skin, catching the crumbs in his teeth. His scruff was prickly against her making her twitch at the sensation.

He worked his way down her body, the red colouring of the treat staining against the white lace, a point of interest that merely heightened the pleasure he was getting from the experience. Her stomach twitched underneath him as she laughed without restraint.

Watching her body shake with unashamed laughter made him smile, her youthful exuberance was intoxicating. His hands skated up the sides of her body playfully tickling her. She flinched, her knee kicking up catching him off balance. He laughed falling beside her.

As they lay facing each other, surrounded by trails of red crumbs their limbs casually entwined with each other he raised his hand and gently swept lose hair behind her ear.

“How am I supposed to resist you?” he smiled his hands eager to touch hers, their fingers caught in a instinctive tango.

They both knew the return to filming would bring a host of new challenges. It had been hard before to pull away from the moments they would share onscreen, but now, as they had removed the barrier placed between them it was fast becoming an insurmountable task to remain at a distance in any such moment.

She pushed her body closer to his, her head resting on the palm of her bent arm, a carefree smile ever-present.

“When I do this” she leant in placing her lips gently on his, her hand laying on his cheek. She drew her index finger up, gently bent, pushing softly into his cheek in a motion that was hers alone, she broke her lips free holding them just above his “that will mean I’m thinking of you”

He breathed out a sigh of joy, memorising the feeling of her finger pushing against him.

His eyes dropped from hers down to her slender fingers now back encased in his own.  
“And when I do this” his fingers danced around hers, pulling each finger into an embrace at a time, stroking his fingertips across each of her fingers in sequence “you’ll know I’m only thinking of you”

In a moment of serene tenderness he pulled her close, holding her in his arms, her head resting against his chest, his heartbeat strong in her ear. He kissed her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as he sighed contentedly.

There was more to them than sexual prowess, there was a tenderness, a sweetness that was shared between them and anyone who would have seen them laying there surrounded by bright red crumbs set against the white, his arms around her, her hand and head close against his chest and their legs plaited together would have seen that shared tenderness at its most purest form.

This was no longer just sexual gratification, this was an unbreakable connection still shrouded behind a curtain of secrets ..... at least for now.

 

 **_You've held your head up_ **  
**_You've fought the fight_ **  
**_You bear the scars_ **  
**_You've done your time_ **  
**_Listen to me_ **  
**_You've been lonely too long_**

 _**Let me in the walls** _  
_**You've built around** _  
_**We can light a match** _  
_**And burn them down** _

  **Dust to Dust - The Civil Wars**

 

 


	6. Wine and Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine, car rides, a wrap party, store rooms, more wine and expletives
> 
> The fact I finished writing this hours before someone released wrap party photos and that whole wine and roses thing happened ..... yeah..... research papers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delve deep into the trash can....make sure it's nice a comfy, it's going to be a long night.
> 
> Especially for Jo, who really needed this...like really needed it.

 

She muttered his name between his hurried kisses “everyone is here” she panted as his hands travelled under the full skirt of her flowing dress.

He shrugged off her concern, he cared very little what people thought anymore.  
“The instant I saw you in this dress I wanted to take you out of it” he whispered in her ear, his unshaved cheek bristling against her smooth and peachy flushed one as he held her against the door to her bedroom, situated a stone’s throw from friends and family.

The bass on the music vibrated against the door, the voices outside the door adding to the taboo of the compromising situation they were engaging in. He was eager, his hands traversing her shoulders, easily pushing the loose bodice of the dress from her shoulders, exposing her skin to the whisk of cold air circulating from the air vent above her.

She swore under her breath as he rubbed his fully clothed, but very apparent erection against her, pressing her against the door, jolting it in the frame.

The bed was barely 10 feet behind him, but his urge for her was so desperate, he lifted her onto the white-washed vanity beside the door, spilling its various contents onto the floor including his glass of white wine which he had put there moments before she followed him playfully into the bedroom.

“Shit” he cursed, painfully weighing up his options – leave her and clean up the slowly seeping in wine; or ignore the wine and carry on his rampage of kisses and touches across her naked shoulders. He decided on the latter as he jerked the dress bodice down further completely exposing her naked breasts – a welcomed surprise to him.

“Fuck” she laughed, the sharp, brisk air instantly setting upon her sensitive nipples.  
His eyes had settled on her naked, subtle and blissfully rounded breasts like a dog eyeing his favourite toy in the hands of his master.  
“This I like” he grinned, his forefinger and thumb rubbing against her nipple, feeling it harden between them  
“You are so drunk” she mocked, although equally as inebriated as he was  
“I’m free” he whispered in her ear, his voice taking a slightly more serious tone

His hands dipped over her exposed chest a heavy sigh of contentment spilling from his mouth. His drink intake was somewhere over the amount that made him care if any one of the many people outside the door came in right now and found them like this. There was a sense of calm around him; he was where he wanted to be and he didn’t care if the world knew it.

She was everything he wanted.  
His head fell against her shoulder, breathing her skin in as deeply as he could, she smelt like a rose bush, a decidedly innocent scent that had gave him downright sinful visions. He wanted her in every aspect of the word, in every way he could imagine. The lust for her was virtually dripping from his moist lips as he kissed a line along her neck, imagining himself inside her as he carelessly rubbed his clothed erection against the inside of her thigh.

She moaned at the drawing of his tongue across her skin and everything around her became irrelevant. She closed her eyes, taping a pattern up his arm as she imagined them free from the constraints that this affair had forced on them.

She felt the tingling beginning in her core, flittering down to her lips. She wanted him, right now.

Bending at his knees he drew an open palm against her chest, coercing her body to slope backwards, propped up against the wall behind her. With a control she enjoyed, he took each thigh tightly in his hands pulling them up around his waist, her body now almost laid out flat.

She watched his eyes, hungry with desire, as they traversed her body, his lips smacking against each other contemplating where they would land first. He wanted her completely naked, but there wasn’t the time or allowance for that in this moment so his lips eagerly landed on the underside of her right breast, encasing the soft, delicately silken skin into his mouth as his right hand skated up her left breast, taking it into a grip with a force that was opposite in kind to the soft and gentle movements his mouth made across her other breast. His hand floated above her breast again before mimicking the movements his mouth touted, rolling the roundness of her breast between his fingers, gripping, squeezing, tugging at it with unrestrained vigour.

Her teeth bit into her bottom lip as the left breast was treated to a delicately tongue dancing across her nipple, toying with it in the most sensually soft way. Just a graze from a tooth felt like a fire within her, she moaned against it, aware her noises were becoming louder but unable to contain them.

He mouthed her name against her breast, the wetness of his lips hot and fluid against her skin, the eagerness in his voice, heightening her own softly boiling sexual anticipation.

His tongue ran around her areola, causing the skin to constrict around her nipple. Her name was quick from his mouth now, spoken in hastened breathes, in a pattern that matched the fast movements of his right hand against her left breast, his palm kneading into it desperately. His body was writhing against hers causing a wetness to pool around her hungering heat.

“Fuck” she cried, much louder than she expected to, as without warning he bit down on her right breast a simultaneous bolt of pleasure and pain flaring across her chest and down to her core.

The door cracked open beside them and with a swift reaction she didn’t know he possessed his hand slammed down against the door, forcing it closed again.

She gathered her breath, steadying her voice as best she could.  
“Be out in a minute” he voice was tainted with breathlessness, her pitch higher then she intended  
“The cars are downstairs” the voice belonging to the person who almost saw more than they would have bargained for, replied jovially, completely unaware of the scene that was happening behind the 1.5inch thick door.

His hand still flared out against the door he helped her up with his free hand. She folded the dress back over her shoulders, covering up her breasts much to his dismay. She went to move from atop the vanity but his hand beckoned her to stay there before locking the bedroom door – something that perhaps should have been done earlier.

He lifted her dress up over her knees, sliding it up her thighs watching the anticipating expression form on her face.

She went to speak but with a wink he silenced her as his fingers looped around the waist band of her panties.  
“I don’t want to wear these tonight. I want to have you every chance I get” he said, leaning in closer to her ear as he spoke, his voice trailing off into a whisper at the last four words _every chance I get_.  
Her tongue peeked through her lips as they turned upwards into a smile, signalling her approval of his request.

She raised her ass off the vanity, allowing his hands to glide the panties over the curve of it. Slowly he dragged them down her upper thigh, relishing the ease at which they moved against her skin, the delicate material soft against his fingertips. When they reached her knees he released his fingers from them, taking instead a position knelt down in front of her. He moved his face closer, his mouth kissing a trail up the inside of her calf, dotting a patch against the sensitive skin behind her knee. Finally his mouth reached where his hands had left and taking the delicate fabric between his teeth he pulled, tugging them in a slightly jolted fashion over her knee and down her calf, a hand gliding the other side down the same path.

As they reached her ankles she guided her feet free from them. He smiled as they came free from her body, balling them up before standing up again, placing the balled up black and white panties beside her on the vanity.

“Be ready for me, ok?” he whispered, two fingers, sliding between her folds, a slick of wetness hot to his touch  
She couldn’t manage words, just a slow nod. There was an every so slight aggressiveness in his voice which she had become familiar with during their trysts together. At times they took their time with each other – when circumstance allowed for it – he would pleasure her like he had in the shower of the hotel room all those moons ago, taking satisfaction in watching her orgasm before he entered her just as the peak feel away, deriving his own pleasure from the constrictions her body made afterwards.

Then there were the times of stolen moments, a few minutes before someone would come in search of them. It was at those times his instructions became clear, he guided her where he needed her, positions where they could reach the pinnacle before their time expired. She was happy to oblige, her own pleasure obtained by watching him take charge in a manner that still afforded her the utmost respect. She knew it was in moments like this that he thought of only her, his desperation was for her alone.

He took her hand into his as he leant in placing a hesitant kiss against her pouted lips, aware that anything more would leave her lipstick staining his own lips. With his palm against the back of her hand he navigated it between her legs till her hand was pressed up against her folds her palm at the base of her pubic bone. Pushing his index finger against her own he moved it in a swiping up motion, her finger echoing the movement he was directing against her own body, swiping it up towards her clit.  
“Be ready for me baby” he whispered for a second time, her eyes reading the words as they left his lips.

She nodded again as he moved his hand away, leaving hers to fall free. He kissed her gently once more on the lips before helping her dismount the vanity.

“We need a code word” he decided, his hand hovering over the door handle as she adjusted her dress behind him “how about wine?” he smiled, his eyes drawing down to the puddle on the carpet now dried around the edges.  
“And what if I actually want wine, like actual wine?” she smiled, her hands skirting across his pants, freely adjusting the obvious erection he was sporting.  
“Well, I’ll fuck you then pour you a glass” he grinned, his eyes flickering with a mischievous glint

He reached in his pants, shifting his member so it was tucked upwards into his waistband – a sure fire trick to hide a prominent erection.

* * *

  
He slid into the seat first, sliding to the other end of the car, his stone wash jeans creasing across the leather seat. He jostled his shoulders adjusting himself into the seat as she went to sit next to him.

A smile flicked across his face as he watched her, knowing there was nothing underneath her dress. He ran his thumb across the tips of his fingers the sensitivity of the movement causing him to remember how she felt as his fingers had run through her wet heat. What he wouldn’t give to feel that again.

In a decision that he wasn’t even sure his brain was party to, his hand slipped underneath her as she sat down. She almost jolted back upwards when she felt herself sit on something, but she caught his eye as his free index finger moved over his lips in a shushing gesture and he winked.

She looked puzzled but words couldn’t be shared as others filled the car, jovially chatting and oblivious to the looks being shared between two of the passengers.

He adjusted his hand marginally as she raised herself slightly off it, settling his wrist under her upper thigh, his hand directly between her legs. She shifted her dress, splaying it out across any gap between him and her, discretely hiding his arm and loosening the material underneath her.

As the car started she began to feel the movements of his fingers, folding through the lines of fabric that separated skin from skin. She adjusted imperceptibly to any watching eyes, allowing him to discretely bundle the fabric of her dress up to a point underneath her, a portion of her thigh now exposed to the leather seat.

She folded her lips into each other clutching them between her teeth. She was very well aware of the risk they were taking in that moment, surrounded by people that knew them, but that same risk also sent a quiver of excitement through her body – in the end that excitement outweighed anything else.

She felt his fingers finally make contact with her skin, gliding along the exposed portion of her thigh. She thought she heard him sigh in her ear as a finger ran feathered circles on her soft upper thigh, a simple touch alone that made her inside walls clench at the expectant pleasure. She knew what those fingers of his were capable of.

He slid his index finger further up her inner thigh, the touch like silk underneath his sensitive tip. He had always known how soft her skin was to the touch, so different to what he had become accustomed to in the past. It was supple and inviting like the highest quality cotton bedsheets that you could just sink into. With his mind’s eye he could see the beautiful creaminess of her silken skin like rich milk under his control.

He had to stop himself from leaning in and kissing the exposed pulse point on her neck, her hair softly tucked behind her ear. It took every ounce of concentration to filter the growing desires he had about her down to his one hand and those five very eager fingers.

Although he knew she wasn’t wearing underwear a grin canvassed his face when his fingers reached the intimacy between her legs. He watched her eyes blink incessantly under the street lights casting a muted light through the car’s skylight. Her blinking increased as he skirted a finger around her sensitive entrance finding his path into her.

He felt her body shift next to him as he eased his fingertip inside her. He rubbed the digit back and forth across her, dipping in when he passed over her entrance, it glided around with ease, the warmth of her readiness slicked against his finger.

She felt each move he made even though they were minor, her senses were attune to them and she couldn’t meet the eye of a single person in the car with them.  
_Oh_ her mind repeated, her cheeks flushing pink and her eyes widening  
_Oh, oh, oh_ he was inside her now – just a tip, peeking in and out each movement forced her to control the arch of her back.

She blew a breath out of her mouth, it was the best she could do to stop a moan escaping. The culmination of his delicate movements, the readiness of her imagination and the sheer tenacity of the place in which they were doing what they were doing was making her arousal almost painfully heightened.

She had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from saying his name and she couldn’t bear to look over at him but she imagined him smiling at the contorted look she was sure she had on her face.

She had toyed and teased him in the hotel room – oh the hotel room just thinking for a moment about the way the honey dipped down his chest was not helping her plight to stay in control – and now here he was teasing her right back and she was unsure how much more she could take.

The look on her face was priceless.  
Every time he dipped inside her, her nose scrunched and her lips pursed into an exhale. When he ran over her clitoris and gently swabbed it between his fingers he saw her lips fold into her mouth and her eyes shoot skyward.

He delved his finger deeper, the angle was not the best for depth, but as he felt her warmth around him he knew depth wasn’t the biggest player in this little game they were having. Her body clenched around him, her thighs closing in on him as her back straightened and her hips rolled.

Watching her fight her own body’s instinctive receptiveness was causing his own body to reciprocate the arousal – but at least in his case his was firmly encased in denim.

She couldn’t take much more of this  
_Are we there yet?_  
_How far away is this place?_  
_Can anyone notice what is going on?_  
_How can they NOT notice?_  
_It feels so good._  
_I can’t._  
_Oh no_  
Her legs closed in around his hand trying to stem her release. Not here, not now. She tried to focus on something, anything, that would put a halt to this – to keep her on the cusp rather than allow her to fall over the edge.  
_Did I feed the dog?_  
_Oh no_.  
Her back arched. She closed her legs tight.  
_No, no, not here_. She forced herself to think of something random.  
_Um, cupcakes_ she had no idea why that was the first thing that popped into her head – but it most definitely did not help as her mind wandered to the first time they had sex. In her bedroom after she licked frosting from him.  
_Oh no, not good._  
She cursed herself for thinking of licking things.  
Licking things took her back to the honey.  
_No, no, not here_  
She was sure her lip was bleeding now she was biting it so hard.  
She wanted him to stop – but no, she really didn’t.

She tried to focus on the time off they had coming, she had plans – great plans fun plans.  
She’d be travelling.  
_So would he_  
_Oh no, no, not here_  
She had stumbled upon a thought of them together in Brum – a colloquial team she was told by a friend.  
_Oh no, it was not happening here_  
She forced herself to think of something bad. But as he thrust his finger deeper she couldn’t think of One. Single. Thing.

Her head fell down against his shoulder nestling it between him and the back of his seat. She couldn’t keep the expressions off her face any longer. The heat was flushing from her cheeks and her breath was stunted – held for seconds at a time as she tried to focus anywhere but down where he was doing magical things.

But her mind was betraying her – it wanted to fully focus on the dance his fingers were doing across her, it wanted to feel each fluid movement, it wanted to take her there – all the way…  
Oh no, no not here  
She was pretty sure she bit the back of his shoulder blade, but it was all she could do to stop screaming as he toyed with her clitoris again – now in unison with a finger penetration.

He flinched when he felt the pain in his shoulder. She had bit him, ordinarily he may have found that a turn off. But with her – here and now – it was a huge turn on. She was losing control because he was making her. Just the knowledge of that made him smile from ear to ear and he was not going to relinquish that control any time soon.

“Are you okay?” someone next to her ask.  
_No, no I’m fucking not_ she wanted to scream  
She extended her arm, her hand flapping a gesture towards the voice that she couldn’t even attempt to look at.  
“Yeah. Fine” she said in stunted breaths “Just” a pause “car sick”  
_Worst excuse ever._

She was sure he was laughing at her, enjoying each second.  
She felt him shrug his shoulders and from her position wedged between his shoulder blade and the back of the seat she heard him say the words.  
“No idea, it must be the wine”

 _Wine_.  
She laughed against his back in an unrestrained moment.  
She felt his finger withdraw from inside her, the release momentarily quelling the nearness of her release. She breathed a sigh of relief against the leather fabric, the hotness of it spilling back against her face. The car eased to a stop – they were there.

She hung back allowing the others to exit first and when they were finally alone she spoke up.  
“I can’t believe you did that” she smiled, whispering the words under her breath  
“I told you” he smiled “ev-er-y chance” his syllables drawn out

They heard the commotion of laughter outside the car doors, there were snapchatting cameras everywhere. They would need to be extra careful tonight.

As she began to slide across the seat he pulled her back, planting a feathered kiss on her lips.

* * *

  
Inside the lights were dim and the music was loud, green and white spotter lights fanned out across the stage as rowdy crowds cheered. It was a release for so many, foreshadowing the end of long days and nights while allowing them all the freedom to put down guards.

Only there was one guard that still needed to be maintained. She was aware of it, he was a little less so – thanks in part to the 5 drinks ahead of her he was. There were always words spoken about them and there were some that saw what others didn’t. It was not a well-kept secret to those looking close enough – but it was well-kept enough to stay only in the background, weaved in tumblr pages and blind items, but never more – never substantiated, tonight – she noted – would be no exception to that rule.

* * *

  
It was hard when he looked at her like that as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly and his eyes danced across her, she could almost hear the words coming from his brain – with a wink of his eye she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He had the microphone and he was about to say something dumb.

She caught his eye, a green light bouncing off the side of his face she knew what he was thinking. Her eyes widened, her lips folded in on each other, half willing him to go ahead and say it, the other half knowing that it wouldn’t end well if he did.

He saw her, her blond hair wisping around her face as she shook her head gently. He saw her lips pout and fold in on each other and for a moment he was mesmerised by the movement. Each delicate second her lips spent moving he watched them – aware of their softness, pining for their touch upon him.

He found himself imagining and reimagining the things he wanted to do with those lips as well as his own. The places he wanted to travel across her body, using only the most delicate of kisses. The thought of it was enthralling, pushing his imagination – and pants – to the limit.

He was going to say it, going to tell a room full of people about moments they spent hidden behind closed doors. He was going to announce that bad press be dammed he loved that woman and no other. He was going to say it – until, that is – she wrestled the microphone from his hands in what would look to many as an playful tug of war – but between them and their secret moments he recognised it for what it was – a moment of clarity during a lapse of his own. He knew what he wanted to say and he knew that she would want to hear it – but not here and not now.

* * *

  
The night moved on and the alcohol flowed. He watched her from a distance, crafting his next move. It had been too long in his opinion since he had put his hands on her. He could feel his pulse running through his body, beating heavily against his skin, he could bare it no longer.

When he was near enough to her his hand brushed down her arm beckoning her closer. She leaned towards him and he leant in further, his lips dancing across her earlobe as he whispered in a soft, low voice “wine, 2 minutes doorway at the back left of the bar”.

They didn’t notice their fingers had interlocked with each other as he stayed there a little longer, lingering in close to her, breathing her in. A few more drinks in him and he might even contemplate taking her right there and then.

She nodded, her eyes aglow with anticipation. Since the car she had been unable to dull the sensation between her legs, she ached for him and every time she caught a glimpse of him across the room her body twitched, her core tightened and her heat longed to be touched by him again.

Two minutes later she was standing in the doorway to the back left of the bar, her hands smoothing down the side of her dress, nervously wondering if anyone else could tell by looking at her the things she knew.

She leant up against the archway, her eyes searching through the crowd unable to locate him amongst the many other faces. She felt a strong grip around her wrist pull her backwards around the doorframe and pin her against the wall of the dimly lit and empty corridor. Before she could register what was happening there were lips against her own, smothering them in molten kisses. She could have closed her eyes and she would still know the feel of them – the intricacy of those lips were forever embedded in her brain.

She moaned his name softly against his lips an action that drove his body firmer against hers as his hands climbed hers sides zealously.  
“I found a room” he breathed, levitating his lips just above hers, floating them a feather’s width apart.  
“Mmmm” she responded, her eyes blinking softly as her tongue skated across her lips tasting the remnants of his mouth

He took her hand and lead her a few steps down to a black painted door where a sign sat affixed to it reading in bold white letters ‘ _Staff Only_ ’.  
“I don’t think we’re supposed to..”  
He cut her off with his thumb grazing across her lips, pushing against their softness and dragging it over them, contorting them to the movement.  
“Sssh” he breathed with a wink

The door clicked open, a strangely loud sound set against the booming bass coming from the space only mere feet away from them.

It was almost pitch black inside, the only light entering the room was the one from the window on the far wall which was positioned beneath a neon white street lamp. The shadows the light cast across the black concrete floor was like a pathway for them.

He led her by the hand towards the window, preferring the muted light to the pitch black of any other corners of the room. Rays of white light bounced off bottles lined up on wire shelves, likely in some sort of arrangement that would be obvious had the lights been on.

He wasted no time kissing her against the wall once more. He hands pawing atop her dress, scattering across her body like they had no idea where they wanted to start first. He growled into her mouth, a hum of both enjoyment and anticipation.

His bunched up her dress, the hem floating around her upper thigh, just inches away from revealing her naked secret. His hands skirted under it, drawing slowly up the rest of her thigh till her reached between her thighs and felt her gently between the folds.

She saw the smile brim on his face, the white light above them casting down its illumination into the glimmer of his eyes.  
“Good” he said simply, his fingertips lingering in the wetness of her sex a little longer.

He moved away from her, the skirt of her dress billowing back down around her legs. He wandered the metal shelf ahead of him, looking for something but only he knew what. He paused in front of a bottle, his hands dancing between two that were side by side. His finger lightly jumping from one to the other, his mouth chewing over his thoughts with silent ruminating till his hand landed on one of the bottles, his grip gliding down the stem of the bottle, lifting it up off the shelf.

“We’re going to drink wine in a dark store room?” she laughed, playfully mocking him with a tap to his shoulder  
“I wouldn’t exactly say drink it” he smirked, holding the bottle in a light beam as he peeled away the foil and expertly removed the cork.

He took a sip, letting the sweet and full-bodied Syrah wine coat the inside of his mouth and slide slowly down the back of his throat. The taste – purposefully so – reminded him of a lush red velvet cake that tapered off into just a tinge of acidity, _it would be perfect_ his mind and his mouth agreed.

He licked a little of the wine onto his lips, balancing the droplets with precision as he leant down to her, scooping her lips into his own, the wine melting between them, thick and rich against their poised lips.

He pulled back as she rolled her tongue around her lips tasting the beaded wine left behind. She smiled her enjoyment as he took another drink, holding it in his mouth for just a moment before that mouthful too glided down his throat.

“Are you going to share?” she laughed, her voice delicately sweeping through his ears  
“No” he replied simply, before once again lifting her skirt  
Only this time he took her hands and one after the other, placed each side of her dress in them. Without a word he knelt down, close in beside her, his stubbly chin grazing along the inside of her thigh, tickling kisses up it making her body twitch impulsively.

Pressing his nose against her skin he could smell the light traces of the rose soap her smelt before on her mixed with just a hint of talcum powder, it was a scent he knew well and one that careened him close to climax in itself.

He was in a world of his own, muttering her name with each kiss he dotted across her thigh. His hand scooted up above his head, touching the warmness of her heat, the feeling of it in his fingers causing a gleeful smile to pass across his face and as a result he nipped against her leg with playful candour.  
“Mmm” he hummed his approval at everything before him as he pulled back and took a drink from the wine bottle, his hands still skirting around her dewy opening, waiting for something.

She smiled down at him, a small laugh escaping from her perfectly pout lips – she had no idea what it was he was planning, but the look on his face told her it was going to be something you didn’t mention in polite company – or maybe not in company in general.

She whispered his name both because she was afraid that the walls may have ears and because after the amount of alcohol she had consumed, she wasn’t sure quite how to control her voice modulation.  
“What are you doing?” she finished her sentence, gasping at the end as he purposely delved a finger inside her  
He winked in response, taking great delight in the way the flecks of lights danced across her lips and she folded them it, careful not to scream out loud when he twisted his finger inside her.

He took another drink but didn’t swallow this time. Instead, after placing the bottle on the floor beside her foot, he pushed his head back under her dress, standing himself up onto his knees.

She felt the distinctive feeling of his lips against the spot between her thighs, the same spot that had been eager to have him dangerously close only moments before.

“Oh” she moaned into her lip, surprised as she felt his tongue duck between her slit  
She thought it was his nose now, buried deep between her other lips, nudging against the ball of nerves he always knew how to find, even in the likely darkness he found himself in under her skirt in the barely lit storeroom.

It was then she felt something different, something – in all their secret moments – she had not encountered. It was equal parts confusing (given she couldn’t see) and insanely enjoyable.  
“Oh” she blinked twice, three times  
“Oooh” her voice became stunted  
The feeling was new, it was warm but cold but most of all it was wet.

He lapped between her slit, eagerly moving his tongue around with his nose nestled firmly against her nerves. His eyes had adjusted for the most part, but the darkness of it made it more sensorial to him. Each move he made with his tongue he imagined where that was on her, the feeling of it became more important, more visceral. His fingers moved in and out of her with a gentle cycle – careful not to take her to the edge just yet.

When his lips caved in around the base of his finger he slowly withdrew it from inside her, replacing it with his tongue. His lips pursed into an ‘o’ shape before he slowly breathed out against her, pushing the velvety, full bodied and rich wine from his mouth up inside her.

He heard her gasp at the intrusion, her hips sliding against the wall. His hand came out from behind the curtain of dress, his palm spreading out across her pelvis holding it firm against the wall. She writhed instinctively against it, but it was firm enough to hold her in place for now.

He lapped up at the spilled liquid, as it mixed fluidly with her own sweetness. Cast off was caught in his lips which closed in around her. He repeated the motion, this time swirling his tongue around inside her, pushing the wine further, eliciting more gaped expulsions from her mouth.

“Oh my, oh, shit” she gaped, her hands bunching tightly around the folds of her dress still poised above her knees like a mid-curtsey

She felt the fluid movement of drips sliding down the inside of her leg, the motion of it passing over the fine, almost invisible hairs felt like a toppling of trees it was that intense against her senses.

She could feel his lips around her heat, cupping it in a pillowy soft blanket as his tongue scouted ahead, delving inside her, taking with it the slightly chilled sensation – which she now, as her foot tapped against the bottle, understood what it was.

His palm held her pelvis flat against the wall and she squirmed around it, eager to give into her body’s natural desire to move.

Once all the wine was spent, either as remnants casing her inside walls, making tantalisingly slow paths down her legs or lapped up into his awaiting and expectant mouth, he nibbled against her in tracks and movements that were sporadic and fast.

She was squirming against his hand and nothing felt more primal and erotic than knowing it was because of him. He slowed his mouth down, gently placating her rising temperature between her thighs with delicate movements and drawn out breaths against her sex.

He relinquished some control over her pelvis, lightening his weighted palm against it. He felt her body relax in every inch around him as she swayed in rhythm with his eased movements.  
With one hand still atop her rocking pelvis he ran his free hand up the back of her silken smooth thigh to the starting curve of her backside before coming the full circle around to her emblazoned sex. Smoothly he drew a line with his thumb from the centre of her mound down till he discovered in the shadows of darkness, her pulsating clit.

With a touch that was deeper than the one his tongue made he rubbed against it causing her back to arch fully off the wall, taking his palmed hand with her.

A heavy breath pushed from her nose at the sensation. The pressure was intense, her clit brimming with fire, sensitive even to the delicate breaths he made against it.

 _Damn_ her mind was awash with a million things she wanted to scream, his name and about twelve expletives were high on her list.

Her head pushed in against the wall, her mind a flood of so many emotions.  
_He was good, he was so good_  
All she ever wanted was him.

Her feelings had been apparent in her mind the first time she spoke with him – like really spoke with him. It had been only a short time after she had started. It was intense at first, like a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was with someone, he was with someone, but that flame deep down low was coursing through her being, striving for a quenching. She had bemoaned her feelings, tried to squash them deep down as unrequited and foolish.

But then he had looked at her.  
Well, not just looked, but _looked_ and she had known that it was not unrequited and while it may have still been foolish, that fire inside of her was not going to be dampened down by anything or anyone else – she had tried and he had tried.

But it was always there, bubbling under the surface, threatening its release. She felt it so often and so painfully.

She watched his life change and she attempted to change her own, but there were forces inside them that neither could control. Then he took her hand when she offered it the living room of her tiny apartment and they gave in to the cardinal forces raging between them and there was no coming back from that.

The clock had spun at an alarming rate since then. They took moments where they found them. She drew his name in water drops formed on the shower wall – just to see each letter drawn in her own hand.

Sure, there was sadness at the rock that stood between them but after the first time she walked away from him, he never kept things from her. He was always open and honest, telling her the pressure that he was under for just a while longer.

She hated that for him, but she understood. She would wait for him. She would follow him anywhere.

Her head lifted back up as she felt him stoop down again and pick up the bottle beside her foot.  
“How do you feel about the floor?” he smiled, his hands massaging her thighs  
“I think it’s probably sticky and cold” she laughed as he stood bolt upright, gripping hard onto her legs  
He looked around the room and sighed his annoyance that there wasn’t a table of some sort there. Then he spied it, the light from outside shining onto it like a beacon – a two-step stool.

Without another word he scampered over to it and lifted it clear into the air, carrying it atop his head the few steps back to where he had left her.  
“Sit” he winked, placing the step stool underneath the window and beckoning her down onto it.  
“Whatever you say _Captain_ ” she laughed coyly, the use of his nickname in some sectors a very purposeful choice.

She parked herself atop the second step, her legs genteelly crossed in front of her, her pouted lips gingerly smirking at him. He had toyed with her in the car and just moments before – bringing her so close to the precipice of climax but unwilling to let her spill over it – she decided it was about time she returned some of the toying.

“Nope” he gruffed, leaning down to plant a rough growling kiss against her smirk as his hands forced her legs apart, resulting in her giggling against his lips  
He folded up her dress, each fold preceded with a deep throated growl he was purposely doing – reminding her of a poor Austin Power’s impression.

When the skirt of her dress was folded up to skim only the tops of her smooth thighs he licked his lips before burrowing his head between them in a scurried frisky manner. She laughed at his frivolity as her hands ran circles around sections of his hair.

He took another swig from the bottle of red, wiping the back of his hand across his face after. She reached out her delicate fingers towards the bottle, her eyes turned inward to a puppy dog beg.  
“I want some wine, some actual wine” she jested, cupping her fingers back and forth in her palm  
He kissed a soft trail up her bare arm before jumping to her neck and lingering just below her ear “I told you, I’ll fuck you first then pour you a drink”

She swatted him away, his breath titillating against the pulse point on her neck, before she whimsically placed her hands atop each other and rested them on her upper lap, tight against her naval.  
“Proceed to the fucking then my good sir” she spoke trying to keep her lips in a smile-less formation, but failing miserably  
“All in due time, milady” he rebuked jovially before taking another drink of wine, although once more not swallowing

She was still warm and wet from before and remnants of wine had dried tacky between her folds creating a deliciously unique taste against his tongue as he rollicked around her heat. This time the light was above him, his head casting small shadows but no longer did he move around blindly. His touch was deep and engorged this time – or perhaps it was the anticipation of that which had made her more sensitive to his every move.

She felt the cool liquid inside her once more the awareness of it now amplifying the rousing of her cresting sexual drive deep in her core. Gravity didn’t dispel the sensation pre-emptively this time, the liquid pooling inside her as his tongue moved against her inner walls.

The feeling was like nothing else and like words couldn’t fully justify – but it was intense, it was encompassing, it was –  
“Fuck” she cursed, unable to hold back words anymore  
She found her fingertips scourging against his shoulders as she steadied herself – afraid that the rocketing implosion in her centre would tip her from her perch.

The first syllable of his name broke forth from her mouth so loud it echoed off the walls, before she caught the rest of it between smacked lips. She wanted to scream it so bad. She didn’t give a rat’s ass who heard it.

She wanted to swear like a sailor as she gripped on his shoulders for dear life.  
_He was good. He was really good._

He could feel her body shaking around him, he could sense the tightening in her thigh muscles, each delectable path his tongue took inside her, pulling her legs closer to his face. For a moment he decided he would quite enjoy the feeling of being crushed between such gloriously perfect thighs.

He savoured each movement she made, each twitch her walls gave way to felt like tiny dancers on his tongue.

The red wine was warmed against her, trapped between his mouth and her slit, the aroma a gratifying one to his sense.

He felt the dig of her trimmed nails against his shoulders and he was most certain that without the dark grey fabric filtered between his skin and her nails, he would probably be bleeding right now.

He felt her whole body tighten around him as she cursed with unabashed certainty. He decided that even with the music, someone probably heard that – but that simply made him smile, eager to carry her right to the edge as he had done multiple times that night, only this time he would let her crash over the edge.

She felt the tightening first. It started in her chest, although that could have just been the palpitations of her sped up heart rate – whatever it was, it was vivid and it tore down her like a domino.

Her core was next, a rush that she could only explain like a she had done five dozen sit ups and then tried to do one more – it wasn’t painful but it was thunderous – a tightening across the whole area like you were pulling an elastic band to its breaking point.

Then she felt it in her toes, they curled up against the inside sole of her shoe with such wildness she thought her shoes might split at the seams. Then her calves tensed up to her knees before spilling over like a fast running river into her thighs and her ass cheeks.

Then the two competing waves – the one that started in her toes and the one that had been held in her core like a faltering elastic band – crashed into each other.

The band snapped.  
The wave broke.  
She screamed out.  
His hand expeditiously trapped it against her lips.  
She crashed well and truly over the edge while he gingerly bathed his mouth in it.

Every curse word she knew went through her mind and breathed out muffled against his hand until there was not a one left in her vocabulary.

He was unequivocally pleased with himself when he parted from her, the light reflecting the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
He handed her the bottle as he slid around beside her, propping his back up against the wall.  
“I think you deserve a drink” he winked, licking his lips together the taste of her still well-present on them

He had decided he would give her a few moments to gather her bearings before he took her again. His body was hungry for her as if all the times he had refrained from touching her were now coming back in spades demanding remuneration for being ignored.

He knew that moments lay ahead of them that would test their connection, but what they had couldn’t be extinguished by a posed photo or a forced walk down a carpet of lies. He knew they would come out the other side all the better for it. She had been gracious in accepting it and studious in keeping it.

Most of the times when they lay together at nights they could steal away, it was him who wanted to put an end to all the bullshit, it was him who wanted to stand on the rooftop and announce to the world he lived two very different lives. It was also her who would pull him back down, remind him what the stakes were and how no one in their triangle of sorts was naïve to it.

Not one of them was a victim. They all had their reasons.

So now, looking up at her was another moment he wanted to throw it all in and drag her into the middle of the dancefloor and make sure everyone knew where his heart truly lay. He had visions of grabbing someone’s phone and sending a snapchat that would send every form of social media into meltdown. If he could imagine it any way, it would go something like him smiling into the phone, his arms wrapped around her. He’d pull the middle finger say “fuck it” and tell the world the name of the women he loved.

 _One day_. He decided. One day he would announce it to the world and everyone would know it.

He watched her take a sip from the bottle, her cream white neck bathed in the neon white light from above.

_One day._

He stood up, making his way over to the shelves to see what other wonders this storeroom held, when the door opened, flooding the path in front of the door with outside light, light that shone directly on her.

He ducked down, backed into the corner that was still home to darkness and shadows as she sat wide-eyed and very tightly cross-legged. Her hands scurrying to fold her dress back down.

“Oh, hi, are you okay?” an unfamiliar voice questioned  
She looked almost bewildered, her mind was searching for something to say. He eyes twitched towards where she had seen him last. She could make out his figure, but she dare not turn her head in case they found him too.

“Yeah. Fine” she replied, strangely in an English accent which she had no idea the purpose of  
She patted her hands on her lap and rolled her lips around her face.  
“I just, um, I got lost looking for the bathroom” she lied, again for some unknown reason in an English accent  
“Okay, well, this isn’t it” the uniformed staff member replied, deciding he was dealing with someone who had drunk more than their body weight.

“Uh-huh, yeah, I know” she laughed, wrapping a section of hair around her finger while her body still rode the easing wave of her climax from moments before.

Her thighs were pushed together like a vice grip and if the ground opened and swallowed her up she probably wouldn’t complain.

“I’m sorry, blonde” she shrugged pointing to her golden hair  
He felt the welling of laughter building up inside him. He jammed his hand over his mouth and willed everything he had into not laughing at that point in time.

“Okay, well I can show you the way if you like”  
“Uh-huh, yeah, sure”  
The staff member took a few steps forward, hovering just before the last shelf threshold – which if he had crossed and looked down he surely would have seen a figure surreptitiously hiding in the shadows.

“No, no, nope. I’m fine” she smiled holding her arm out in front of her, stopping the staff member’s advancement  
She stood up and brushed down her skirt. She could still feel the sticky wine between her legs, just the smallest amount, but it was there.  
“Okay, show me” she nodding before glancing quickly down the room, secretly wanting to murder him for once again making her look like the babbling fool.

But then she remembered the feeling of his tongue inside her and she forgave him – hell she would forgive him for virtually anything if he did that after as an apology. The man was gifted.

He watched her leave. The beating in his pants was unamused that it had not been given a chance to enjoy her.

Perhaps this was the end of the moments they could steal away tonight.

_Maybe_  
_Maybe not....._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMGAH  
> Sign in trash collectors. LOL
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts/comments/trashy requests....


End file.
